The Baby Shower
by EmeraldBlackChaos
Summary: The war that rocked Wizarding Britain is long since over, and many have settled into comfortable lives. What will happen when the Boy Who Lived begins an unexpected romance with an even more unlikely witch? Follow along as we delve into the lives of Harry Potter and friends.
1. The Baby Shower

**A/N:** This OS was written for the July rare pair competition in Wordsmiths and Betas. We've decided because we had _so_ much fun writing it, we'd expand! Below you'll find the original one shot, and the following chapter will begin the TBS journey as a Drabble series! Leave us reviews, let us know what you think or what you'd like to see happen!

 **Warning:** language, smut, mention of abuse, fertility issues

* * *

 **The Baby Shower**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson stared at the cream coloured envelope in her hands. The invitation inside held beautiful script with a request to attend Hermione Malfoy's baby shower.

Over the years - _since the end of the war_ \- Pansy grew rather close to Draco's girlfriend, now wife. She knew all the little details about the shower - the colour scheme, the party favours, and just how many _fucking Gryffindors_ would be there.

Pansy _hated_ baby showers.

She hated uptight Gryffindors even more, and that's all Hermione had invited. What she wouldn't admit out loud was how much it hurt to be around babies, and those sodding Gryffindors would be absolutely ridiculous over this one.

She checked her appearance one last time before throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and calling out _Malfoy Manor_. The fire engulfed her, and she stepped out of the flames into an immaculate sitting room.

"Pans!" Hermione squealed and waddled over to her. Pansy immediately pulled her glowing friend into a hug.

"Hey, Mi. How are you feeling?" She affectionately rubbed Hermione's belly. "How's the little quidditch player doing?"

"The baby has been extremely active. I'm already over this day!" Hermione chuckled.

"Hey Pansy." Draco walked into the sitting room and pulled his wife into his chest. "Listen, Hermione and I wanted to talk to you before everyone else arrived." Draco looked at Pansy with a shy grin.

"We wanted to know if you'd be this little one's godmother?" Hermione beamed at her.

"Really? You think that's a good idea?" Pansy joked, but she couldn't hold back the huge grin that spread across her face. "I'd be honored!"

She quickly pulled Hermione into another embrace, kissing her cheek. She smiled brightly at Draco, but she could already feel the tears gathering behind her eyelids.

"Thank you. I really can't wait for this baby to make his - or _her_ \- appearance. I'm going to spoil them rotten!" She grinned. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to grab a smoke before all the _Gryffindorks_ get here." She winked at Draco before making her way towards the room's exit.

"I can't believe that you got her hooked on that filthy habit, Draco. It's absolutely disgusting!" Hermione crinkled her nose in distaste.

"More like _I_ got _him_ onto it!" Pansy laughed, walking out of the room.

She didn't start rushing towards the library until she was completely out of sight from Draco and Hermione. The tears were spilling down her face by the time she pushed through the huge balcony door.

She was so excited for them - she really was, but it _still hurt_. Every time babies were brought into the conversation it hurt. It was getting harder and harder to avoid the topic of children.

It seemed like everyone she knew was married and popping out heirs. Daphne and Theo just announced that they were pregnant, and Astoria and Neville announced that they were pregnant with baby number _two_ just last month.

 _Fucking rabbits,_ she thought bitterly.

Pansy took a deep breath and pulled her pack of cigarettes from a pocket in her dress. As she balanced one between her lips, she realized she had set her purse down in the living room and her wand was inside. Now she had no way to light her cigarette.

 _Just wonderful,_ she groaned. Her anxiety was already eating at her, and she really didn't want to go back in until she had a chance to compose herself.

"Hey," someone spoke tentatively. "I'm supposed to let you know that the shower is going to start soon - everyone arrived a bit earlier than anticipated." The voice startled her, and she turned around to see Harry _bloody_ Potter standing just outside of the balcony door.

 _Fantastic_ , she thought, rolling her eyes. _Just who I wanted to see._

She quickly wiped at her face, hiding any evidence she'd been crying and plastered a sneer on her face, hoping it rivaled Draco's favourite facial expression.

"Are you, uh, okay?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes. I'm fine, _thank you_ ," she spat out. She didn't want to voice any of her concerns to _him_.

"Upset that you're too young to be a godmother?" He laughed.

She just stared at him. _Too young_? She was too young to have this problem! To her horror, she started to sob.

Harry rushed forward and before she could protest, pulled her into his arms. He smelled like grass, parchment paper and leather. It was intoxicating. She felt her face warm and prayed he didn't hear her inhale.

"Oh gods. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say anything rude," he spoke into her hair.

She pulled back and looked right into his emerald green eyes; she was shocked at the look of genuine concern there.

"No, no. It wasn't rude. I'm sorry that I'm such a mess," she mumbled quickly, pulling herself out of his grasp. "I wasn't expecting anyone to come out here, honestly."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently. "Also, need a light?" He pointed to the cigarette still resting in her hand.

She nodded her head and put the cigarette back to her lips. He used his wand to light the end, and she took a long drag before opening the pack for him. He grabbed one, nodding in thanks, and they sat there for a moment, both enjoying the nicotine coursing through their veins.

"I can't have a baby of my own. Took too many cruciatus curses in our 7th year, and my father was an abusive prick," she spoke reluctantly. "Baby showers kill me. _I fucking love babies_ , but being around all these happy pregnant women is draining." She inhaled her cigarette and stared back at Potter.

"I'm really sorry. I can't even imagine. That's definitely gotta be rough." He gave her a weak smile, and she was surprised to find herself smiling back at him.

"It is what it is," she sighed. "I love those two idiots in there. I'd sit through every bloody baby shower in the world for them." She laughed. "Say, how did you know that I'm going to be a godmother?"

"Oh, they told me after they asked me to be the _godfather_."

She grinned at him, hardly shocked. She knew that he was a great godfather - Teddy Lupin was a good indication of that.

"Right, of course. Good choice." She stood, stubbing out the remainder of her fag and turning on her heel to go back inside. The party _had_ started, meaning they were late, and Hermione's pregnancy hormones were fierce.

Harry reached out to catch her hand before she could get the door open. "We could do something!"

"Do something?..." She replied, raising a brow at the awkward statement.

"Right. With the baby, I mean. We could do something with the baby. Like dinner!"

She stared at the wizard fumbling over his words. "Dinner… with the baby? The baby that isn't here yet."

Harry flushed, and Pansy smirked at the boy who lived _\- the boy who couldn't even properly ask a woman on a date_ was more like it.

"What I mean to say is _we_ could have dinner. You and I."

Pansy assessed the situation quickly, unsure how to respond. This was _Harry Potter,_ bleeding heart, Gryffindor Golden boy.

 _Man_ , she amended as she eyed his frame. He'd certainly grown into himself over the years. He was lean, _lithe -_ his body showing off those years of playing seeker for the Quidditch team.

But… "I tried to hand you over to the _Dark Lord."_ she sputtered, her usual poise forgotten momentarily as she stared at the man who'd _clearly_ been dropped on his head at one time or another.

 _Or been Avada Kedavra'd once or twice,_ she thought with dark humor only a Slytherin could appreciate.

"Pansy, it's been five years. I know where you stood. Hell, I was just as scared as you were. Granted, I can't imagine sacrificing someone as pretty as you..." He winked. "I forgave you a long time ago. That year with the Carrow _psychos_ couldn't have been easy on you. Clearly, it wasn't."

She stared at him with her jaw slack. _Had this really just happened_? Was she in the Twilight zone? _Harry Potter forgave her._ Forgave her for trying to sacrifice him, AND he complimented her at the same time _. That cheeky sod._

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. That year was utter shite. I didn't honestly think I'd make it out alive." She shuddered thinking about it. "Dinner sounds nice. _Please_ tell me you've got somewhere decent in mind?"

"Well, obviously. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. Only the best for the Slytherin Princess."

"Ha ha," she mocked, playing along. "Let's get inside before Hermione murders one of us."

Evidently, Hermione was _all too_ pleased to see the pair getting along, if her sheepish grin was any indication.

Pansy spent the next three hours in misery as she was forced to play ridiculous games, plaster a smile on her face while Hermione opened gifts, and pretend that she _didn't_ notice that Harry had been eyeing her the entire time.

 **xxx**

Pansy sighed, staring at the growing pile of dresses that had overwhelmed her bed. She had absolutely no clue what to wear. Should she go sultry? Casual? She'd never felt this insecure about a date in her life, and that was saying something for her.

Being asked on a date by _Harry Potter_ was not something Pansy had been prepared for. If someone had told her years ago she'd be standing in her room, choosing the perfect outfit for dinner with the _Golden Boy_ , she'd laugh in their face.

To top it off, he'd been studying her and sending shy smiles her direction all throughout the baby shower. Why would he ask _her_ of all people? If it weren't for the Malfoy heir, they wouldn't even be speaking. Surely the savior of a Wizarding Britain had a handful of prospects falling at his feet.

Pansy groaned, flopping onto the bed and sinking into the mountain of discarded dresses. She desperately wanted to floo Mi and get her opinion on what to wear, but she wasn't ready to mention the date. What if the entire evening blew up in her face? She'd be humiliated!

"Mopsy!" she called out. With a _Pop!_ her elf appeared in front of her.

"What is young miss needing?" the little elf asked.

"I can't settle on a dress. I have a, _uh_ , date tonight, and I really need your opinion." Pansy gave Mopsy a shy smile, but she felt ridiculous.

"Oh! Mopsy would _love_ to help her young miss!" The elf responded brightly and clapped her hands. "Up! Mopsy will look at your dresses."

Pansy did as she was told, crawling reluctantly from her bed and plopping down onto her vanity chair.

"Young miss has made a right mess! Mopsy will clean it up!" With a snap of her fingers, Pansy's dresses righted themselves back into her closet.

She watched Mopsy disappear into her rows of material, and she could hear the elf making _tsks_ and _hmms_ as she scanned the racks of clothing. Finally, a dress floated out the door with Mopsy following right behind.

"This be the perfect dress for my Missy Pansy. She will be so pretty in it!" Mopsy said with delight.

The dress in question floated gently onto Pansy's bed, and she had to admit that Mopsy had _pretty good_ taste in clothing, despite her own choices in fashion.

The tiny elf moved back into the closet, reemerging with a pair of strappy heels and placing them on the floor next to the bed.

"Yous will wear those with it. Now get dressed! Mopsy will help you with your hair when you're ready." With that, Mopsy popped out of the room.

Pansy stood and walked over to the bed where her dress innocently waited. She ran her fingers over the intricate green lace before slipping out of her robe and sliding the soft fabric up her body.

She moved to stand in front of her vanity, studying her reflection as she smoothed the delicate evening wear over her curves.

She knew she was beautiful, naturally. She was _Pansy Parkinson._ She'd never had trouble in the romance department, but for years after the war she'd kept to herself, out of the spotlight, away from prying eyes.

She knew her father was reason for her distrust. His abuse had left her scarred, _broken_ , and she had no idea how to get back what she'd lost. Her youth. Her _innocence._

Her thoughts moved to her last _dreadful_ year at Hogwarts, and memory of Amycus Carrow bombarded her mind. The image of his leering face left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Pansy let out a shaky breath, and as if on cue, Mopsy arrived back at her side. She could feel the tiny creature staring at her, but she held her chin high and tried to wipe the anguish from her face. It was no use, of course, because Mopsy _always knew._

"Sit, Missy," she ordered in her usually bossy demeanor, but Pansy could read the concern in her voice. Mopsy reached for her brush, running the soft bristles through her hair before taking the dark locks and twisting them carefully at the nape of her neck. With a snap of her nimble fingers, the style was locked in place.

"My Pansy, you were always beautiful, even when you were a baby," Mopsy said to her as she ran her small hand down her face. "I has been with young Miss's family for a _long_ time. Mopsy knows these things. Your beauty goes beyond the outside. You have beauty inside, too." She beamed at her.

Pansy couldn't hold back the tears that slipped from her eyes. Mopsy had always been there for her. Her own mother - _if you could even call her that_ \- was never around. Pansy was a prize to be given away to the highest bidder. She would make some nice Pureblood boy very happy one day.

After the war, when Pyrs had been arrested, Pansy was finally free from those archaic standards. She grabbed the few things that held any value to her and told Mopsy that they were moving out. They'd been in her townhouse ever since.

"Thank you, Mopsy. I don't know what I'd do without you." She pulled the small elf in for a hug. "I need to put my makeup on. Would you please get the door for me when my _hot date_ gets here?" Pansy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Mopsy stuck her tongue out at her in return.

"Of course Mopsy will! Don't turn your eyes into a raccoon. Young miss is a _proper_ young lady." With that, Mopsy popped out of the room.

Pansy chuckled, smiling to herself as she began her beauty routine.

 **xxx**

Thirty minutes of fussing later, Pansy was satisfied with her appearance. She knew it would be quicker to cast a glamour charm or two, but one thing she'd learned from being friends with a muggle born was that applying makeup by hand was _fun_.

She perched on the edge of bed, slipping into her heels and casting a cushioning charm on both for extra comfort. She pulled a small black clutch from her closet, tucking her lip gloss inside and slipping her wand into a hidden holster on her thigh before making her way towards the kitchen.

She pulled a wine glass out of the cupboard and began pouring herself a glass of Red when Mopsy appeared with a _Pop!_ Startled, she nearly splashed the glass of liquid down her dress. She growled at Mopsy, who was trying to pry the glass from her fingertips.

"Mister _Potter_ is here, young Miss. Yous been keeping secrets from Mopsy!" the elf accused, crossing her arms over her tiny frame and glaring at Pansy, who was chugging the wine as quickly as she could.

She shrugged innocently at her elf and tried to scoot out of the kitchen before she could say anything more, but Mopsy was hot on her heels, swatting her behind like she did when Pansy acted out as a little girl.

This is what found Harry Potter staring incredulously at the scene ahead of him, biting his knuckles in an attempt to stifle his laughter. Pansy squealed, stomping her foot and demanding the tiny elf in a large _,_ purple _tutu_ leave her be.

She flushed furiously, embarrassed that he'd seen their unruly behavior. She tugged on her dress, smooth the material and attempting to discreetly rub her sore arse in the process. She shot Mopsy another glare, though the elf looked all too pleased with her doings.

Harry cleared his throat, and she reluctantly looked up to meet his eyes. His dazzling smile almost made the situation seem - _wait!_ She stopped her thoughts, backtracking quickly. _Since when do I find Harry Potter dazzling?_

She shook her head, clearing her mind and moving forward to greet her date. He _did_ clean up well, she noted.

"Good evening, Potter." She smiled warmly at him, some of earlier nerves finally ebbing away.

"Harry," he murmured, moving forward to kiss her hand. "We're not in school anymore, _Pansy_."

She watched his lips hover over her skin, her mind swirling as she wondered where he learned to be so suave. "Harry," she nodded, a faint smile dancing across her lips.

"Well… shall we?" He motioned for the door, taking her gingerly by the elbow to direct her. She glanced back over her shoulder to where Mopsy stood, shooing her away merrily and mumbling what sounded like " _such a good boy!"._

"Do you mind if we walk?" Harry asked her as they moved down the steps of her townhouse. "You live fairly close to the restaurant."

"Yeah, that would be great." She smiled, and they began their walk towards Diagon Alley.

"So, your elf likes tutus?" Harry chuckled. "How did that fashion choice come about?"

"Oh, that's a fun story, actually! After we moved out of the Parkinson Manor, I took Mopsy shopping. Pyrs, my father, had her wear this awful tea rag - _she always deserved better_. Mopsy has always been there for me, you know? It was important to me that she got something nicer to wear." Pansy waved her hand, dismissing the words.

"So anyway, we went into this little shop, and the first thing that caught her eye were the _little girl's_ tutus! She insisted on that purple one you saw her wearing. Honestly, she has several others, but I think that one is her favourite because it was her first piece of actual clothing." Pansy couldn't hold back the huge grin that spread across her cheeks as she remembered the shopping trip.

"That's fantastic! I'll be honest, I really wasn't expecting to see that when she opened the door. Hermione must be very pleased." He spoke with genuine enthusiasm, mirroring her grin.

"Don't even get me started on that woman! She'll go on and on about S.P.E.W if you give her a chance. How you put up with that _nonsense_ back in school is admirable."

He shrugged, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets and eyeing her as he spoke. "She's easy to get on with - a _great_ friend, as I'm sure you know by now. Those are hard to come by, and when you find one, you hang on tight - pesky quirks and all."

They'd nearly reached the edge of Diagon Alley, and she thanked Salazar because Mopsy's choice of heels weren't exactly designed for walking any distance on old cobble roads, despite the charms she'd placed.

Much to her pleasure, Harry moved in closer, offering his arm to her as they stepped onto the busy street. She accepted, slipping her hand around the smooth fabric of his cloak. She licked her lips nervously, glancing around for any sight of a photographer.

She was with _Harry Potter_ , afterall. He may be just plain old Harry to their peers, but the reporters still followed him around like a lost puppy begging for a bone. She wouldn't be surprised to see their "date" plastered in the Prophet by Monday morning.

They'd stopped in front a brick building - an Italian restaurant frequented by many of upperclass Wizarding Britain. It had been constructed a few years after the War ended, and by the look on the Hostess's face as she greeted them, she wouldn't be all that shocked to find out Harry had offered a pretty galleon to help build it. Italian, _she'd learn_ , was his absolute favorite.

A young waitress promptly showed them to their table, tucked away in a private corner of the restaurant. Moments later, the pair were nibbling on fresh breadsticks, and Pansy blushed in embarrassment at the thought of Harry catching her with garlic breath.

She cursed herself inwardly for even thinking he'd be in any position close enough to notice.

 _I wouldn't so much mind though…_

She prayed the wine got to their table soon. Merlin knows she needed a glass - or _three_ \- to get through this evening.

Answering her silent plea, their waitress swept by, depositing a bottle of Elf Wine into a small bucket of ice at the center or their table. They'd placed their orders with the young witch - _both chose pasta_ , she noted - and watched as Harry reached forward, pulling her glass from it's resting place before pouring the liquid with careful concentration.

He handed it back to her, and she smiled sweetly as his fingers brushed against hers. She sniffed the liquid, swirling it gently and taking a small sip. The wine went down smoothly, and she savoured the rich flavour and silky feel on her tongue.

"What is this?" she questioned, slightly irked that she wasn't able to place it.

Harry raised a brow, and his smirk was _so_ Slytherin that she couldn't help but shake her head at him. "Oh, you don't know? It's called _Absentia_. Elf made, of course."

"Impressive," she admitted, raising her glass to him and taking another delicious gulp.

"I'm good at a lot of things," he spoke in a low murmur.

Pansy coughed, choking on her wine and tried to hide her face behind her napkin. She could feel the heat creeping up her neck as her mind wandered yet again.

"So… um, Hogwarts! How's Hogwarts, then?" she inquired awkwardly.

 _Hold it together, Pansy!_

A broad smile broke across his face, and she knew she'd found safer waters. "Honestly, I really love it. I've been teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts for nearly four years now. Neville - he took over Herbology for Professor Sprout, you see - kept joking that no one could hold the position for DADA, and that's when I realized it's something I could see myself doing."

Pansy hung on to each word, fascinated with the way his face seemed to light up at the topic.

"I ended up sending an owl to Headmistress McGonagall, and she was thrilled with my interest. I was in the Auror Department after the war, you know - Ron and I. It seemed like what I was meant to do, but I realized how sick I was of chasing after dark wizards. I thought maybe I could teach others about it instead." He shrugged, feigning nonchalance but the happy gleam was still shining in his eyes.

"That's really wonderful, Harry. The students could use some good mentors after what we had deal with."

He smiled sympathetically. "I really think I've been able to bring back a sense of unity in the school."

She couldn't help but feel truly _impressed_. The war may be over and done with, but house prejudice seemed long engrained into the minds of students year after year. For Harry to break down that wall and create a united front, well… that was a real achievement .

Their plates had come and gone, and after a few more glasses of the fantastic Red, Harry questioned her on her latest doings.

"What about you then? What has Pansy Parkinson been doing to fill her time?"

Pansy bit her lip, delighted to talk about her accomplishments. If there was one thing she was proud to discuss, it was her work.

"I work for Witch Weekly. It's fun, and I truly feel in my element, but between you and me, I've got greater plans for myself." She thanked him as he poured her yet another glass.

"What I really want to do is design. Clothing, of course… that's what brought me to Witch Weekly." She sipped her drink, images of her sketchwork dancing across her mind.

"A pretty witch like yourself, I'm not surprised. Can you sew, then?" Harry inquired.

"Can I sew?" She snorted delicately, feeling the full effects of the alcohol she'd indulged in. "Of course I can! Mopsy taught me when I was young. I'm a natural, obviously."

Harry laughed along with her, and she clapped her hands together suddenly, excited as an idea suddenly struck. "I've got sketches, you know. Tons of them! I could show you… if you're interested." She smiled shyly.

"Are you asking me to go home with you?" He winked, and she realized the implication of her words.

"I, well, I mean…" she stuttered, unsure how to answer. She took a deep breath, calming her rattled nerves and smiled widely. "Yes, Harry Potter. I think I am."

He returned the gesture with a grin of his own, and after calling over the waitress to settle their bill, he rose from his seat to help her from her own.

"How about I show you my place instead?"

"I think that sounds perfect," she responded gently, a smile still lingering on her lips as she pondered what the night would bring.

They headed out of the building hand in hand, and just as they'd stepped through the door, a bright flash caught them both off guard. Pansy blinked rapidly, colors flashing before her eyes momentarily before her sight focused, and she spotted the reporter holding a large camera.

"Harry Potter!" He called out, trying to get their attention. "Who's your lovely date? Is that Miss Parkinson?"

Harry grunted, pulling her along quickly as she teetered slightly on too high heels. She glanced back over her shoulder, face flushed from the wine and excitement, and offered the photographer a tiny wave. His camera flashed again, and she imagined the shock on Hermione's face when she caught glimpse of that photograph in the paper.

As soon as they rounded a corner, away from the eyes of the paparazzi, he pulled his wand, and with destination in mind, they disappeared into the pull of darkness.

 **xxx**

The pair materialized on the front steps of large building. "Twelve", the sign read, and she followed Harry inside the large wooden door.

He swept his arms out in flourish. "Grimmauld Place - _home sweet home_. Or as close to that as I can get."

Pansy looked around the main entry hall, taking in the crisp white of the walls and the various decorations. "It's lovely," she spoke warmly.

And it was. Harry, with Hermione's help, completely renovated the townhouse a few years back. Where dim walls and old artifacts once darkened the place, brightly colored paints in different shades of white and maroon graced the home with light. They'd replaced all the old furniture with modern pieces and even picked up some Muggle artwork for the walls.

The atmosphere had changed drastically since the end of war, leaving Grimmauld Place as simply Harry's home and _not_ the Order's headquarters.

"Are you a fan of Meade?" He asked her as they moved through the sitting room.

"I am, actually. Draco introduced it to me a few years back." She smiled at him.

"Funny story, he did the same for me! I was surprised that he even knew about Muggle beer, let alone like it."

"Draco is full of surprises." She laughed.

The pointy blonde in question would probably raise his eyebrows at where Pansy was currently standing, but she was full of surprises too, as it seemed. _All a great conversation for the morning_ , she thought, her lips tugging upwards mischievously. She followed Harry through a door at the far side of the room and into the kitchen.

"That, he is. I don't think I _ever_ expected him and Hermione to end up together, and hopelessly in love at that! They about killed one another our 8th year. Minnie wasn't sure they'd make it." He chuckled at the memory.

"Minnie? You call McGonagall _Minnie?"_ Pansy couldn't help the laughter that erupted from her mouth.

 _It's got to be the wine. Potter's never been so funny!_

Harry handed her a glass of beer, smirking at her outburst and motioned for her to follow him back into the sitting room. He plopped down onto the couch and patted it, indicating he wanted her to join him. She stood frozen for a moment before carefully sinking into the cushion next to him. She was so close that her leg pressed up against his thigh, and she inhaled quietly at the warmth.

"I had a nice time tonight, Pansy. I'd like to do it again." He smiled that brilliant smile at her.

"I did, too. Who knew that I could have fun with a Gryffindor?" She wrinkled her nose in distaste, causing Harry to give her an incredulous look. She held the face for a moment before tossing him a wink, and he laughed at her teasing.

"Says the snake right before she strikes."

She looked at him, drinking in his words, and his bright green eyes pulled her in. She felt herself shift as if on her own accord and before she realized what was happening, he had leaned forward and softly pressed his mouth to her's. The sudden contact seared straight to her core, and he pulled back all too soon. She hadn't drank enough to miss the passion burning in his emerald eyes.

"I think you mistake me. _You_ struck first." She murmured, touching her fingertips to her burning lips. Harry chuckled a deep throaty laugh, smooth as silk to her ears.

Pansy knew that she couldn't wait for him again, so she set her mug down onto a table in front of them before closing the few inches left between them and kissed him once more. She felt him prod her lips, licking her softly while silently begging to push forward into her mouth. She immediately granted him access, and the kiss consumed her. Harry brought his hand up and pulled her closer against him.

The feel of their bodies pressed so close stroked the fire simmering deep within her, so she swung her leg over his hip to straddle his lap and further the delicious contact. She placed a hand against his chest to brace herself, fingers itching to move the fabric out of way. She let her other hand wander to his hair, running it through his messy locks.

Her breath hitched as his mouth left hers, moving to her neck and sucking lightly at the hollow of her throat. Her grip on his hair tightened, and she tugged slightly when a groan left his lips. She pulled her wand from it's holster on her thigh, running it down his chest lightly and murmuring an incantation to undo the buttons. Tossing the delicate wood off to the side, she nearly purred as her fingers traced the taught muscles along his chest.

 _Harry Potter is definitely fit,_ she smiled to herself, appreciating her earlier observation.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, his fingers rubbing circles on the small of her back.

"Yes, I'm sure." She nodded, leaning forward to kiss him again.

"Good," he spoke, words muffled against her lips, "because we're not staying on this couch." He lifted her up, easily shifting her weight with his arms around her small frame. Her dress had ridden up her thighs, and he moved one hand lower to grip her arse. She buried her face into his neck, peppering kisses along his jawbone as he moved them both from the room.

Harry set her down just outside the door of the drawing room, heels clicking soundly as they touched the old wooden floorboards. He started to pull her up the tall stairway, but they'd barely made it halfway when he had her pinned against the wall, arms held over her head as their tongues battled for dominance.

They broke apart long enough to stumble through the doorway closest to the steps, and he had her tipped back onto the bed in record time. She barely had a chance to look around before he was on top of her, lips dancing again.

"This dress needs to come off," He growled against her lips. Pansy couldn't agree more, so she put her hands onto his chest to push him up and away from her. She carefully moved off the bed, turning away from him and glancing over her shoulder through hooded lids.

"Unzip me?" She asked softly.

Harry gripped her waist gently, pulling her back between his legs and slowly started unzipping the garment, revealing smooth, tan skin inch by inch. When he finally reached the end at the base of her back, she shrugged the sleeves off of her shoulders and let it pool on the ground at her feet. His hands were immediately on her, running up and down her sides, and the feeling sent tingles up her spine.

He kissed his way down her curves, settling his hands on her hips before biting her arse. The sharp contrast pulled a moan from her lips, and she could feel the familiar heat settling in her stomach.

She shivered as he hooked his fingers into the sides of her knickers and slowly pulled them down her legs. She quickly slipped her feet out of them, kicking her heels off before turning back around to push him down onto the bed. His painfully slow teasing was going to come to an end, and she planned to have some fun of her own.

"I think _you're_ wearing too much. How about you lose the trousers?" She raised a brow, eyeing his crotch as if to challenge him.

Harry chuckled, and she watched his fingers methodically as they _ever so slowly_ undid the button and zipper. He pulled both his pants and boxers down his legs, tossing the offending articles onto the floor with her own.

Pansy crawled onto the bed, eyes raking up his lean figure and moved to straddle him. She felt his hard length press against her core but kept her breathing steady, even as she was ready to burst. She reached back to unhook the clasp of her bra and let the scrap of lace fall away. Harry inched his calloused hands up her stomach and onto her breasts, kneading the sensitive flesh. She tilted her hips forward, repositioning herself and sank down onto him.

They both cried out at the needed contact, and Pansy braced both hands against his shoulders as she rocked her hips in earnest.

" _Fuck_ ," Harry growled out as he pushed his hips up to meet hers, falling into rhythm. She yelped in surprise as he flipped her onto her back and dissolved into a fit of whimpers when he hiked both legs onto his shoulders.

Pansy dug her nails into his skin _just enough_ to hurt, raking across his back and leaving her mark. He was anything but gentle, hands gripping her thighs and surely bruising the creamy skin as his pounded into her warmth.

The delicious push and pull had her screaming, crying out _please, right there, more, don't stop._

Harry reached his hand down and started rubbing circles around her clit. She could feel the fire building inside of her as he thrusted harder. Her legs started trembling and she knew she was close.

" _Fuck… oh, fuck. Let go - I can feel that you're close. Let go, Pansy_ ," He purred into her ear.

With those words, she uncoiled, his name tearing from her lips. Her nails dug deeper into his back, and she could feel her pulse pounding in her ears. Harry grabbed her legs, pushing them together and repositioning them to the side of his hip. He pushed in deeper, and the new angle felt amazing.

" _Don'tStopPleaseDon't_ ," She spoke incoherently, words running together as the pressure built up once again. He picked up speed and leaned down to bite into her neck.

" _Right there - Fuck. Right there!_ " She cried.

" _Come with me_ ," she spoke breathlessly, reaching down to rub at the small bundle of nerves, pulling herself closer to the edge. The second orgasm ripped through her body, and she felt Harry shake slightly as he came.

He rolled off of her and pulled her into his side. Pansy laid her head down onto his chest and listened to his heart pounding, smiling because hers was beating just a fast to match.

"That was _phenomenal_ ," He spoke into her hair as he kissed her head.

"Didn't think I'd ever agree with a Gryffindor, but it was pretty great."

Harry chuckled, tucking her closer against him.

"Give me a bit, and I'll change your mind on that _great_ comment."

She laughed as she settled into Harry's chest, taking comfort in the protective feel of his arms wrapped around her.

Pansy Parkinson still hated baby showers, but she was finding out that she didn't hate Gryffindors quite as much as she thought she did.

 _Well, at least not this one._

* * *

 **A million thanks to LadyParongsny for gracing us with her beta skills!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story.

 **Beta Love:** A humongous shout out to the absolutely brilliant LadyParongsny for taking on _yet another_ project and blessing us with her beta skills! This lady is a gem! Check out her page for more goodies :-)

 **Warning:** Language, Smut, Mention of abuse, Infertility

 **A/N:** If you've found yourself here, we will assume you enjoyed our OS in the previous chapter! This is one of the final times we will give a disclaimer and warning. This story is in Drabble form. Chapters will be short but we hope to update regularly! Leave us your reviews and let us know what you think.

R + N

Onward!

* * *

 **The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter One_

* * *

Pansy sat on the kitchen counter at Grimmauld Place and watched as Harry flipped pancakes with a graceful effort of one who didn't grow up with a house elf. She sipped her coffee, savoring the rich flavor as she enjoyed the view.

The raven haired man wore only a pair of pajama pants slung low on slender hips. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of his back, red scratches prominent on his fair skin. He had more than proven to her that the sex was _indeed_ phenomenal - several times last night and once this morning.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice rang across the quiet building, pulling Pansy from her stupor. She looked to Harry with wide eyes, jumping off of the counter and contemplating where she could hide.

"Harry! There you are," she started as she entered the kitchen. "I was wondering if you— _Pansy_?" Hermione shrieked, utterly shocked as she eyed the witch standing in the middle of the room in nothing but one of Harry's button up shirts.

"Hi, Mi! What's up?" Pansy responded, leaning back against the counter casually as if she hadn't just been prepared to crawl under the table and blend in with the furniture. Her flushed cheeks gave way to the awkwardness of being caught, and Hermione grinned devilishly.

"I KNEW IT!" she exclaimed triumphantly, clapping her hands together in excitement. "I told Draco - I told him! You two couldn't keep your eyes off each other at the baby shower! He didn't believe me, of course," she scoffed. "Oooh, he owes me! I _know_ these things." Hermione said with confidence, tapping a finger against her temple.

"Alright… well, now that that's out of the way. What did you need, 'Mione?" Harry chuckled at the grinning curly haired witch.

"Oh, right! I just wanted to know if you'd like to help put together the baby's bookshelf that you bought, but it looks like you're busy this morning..." Hermione winked, beaming at Pansy who looked as if she wished the floor would swallow her whole.

"I'll just leave you two. I _need_ to go tell Draco, rub it in. Shouldn't he know by now I'm always right?" She huffed, but the gleam hadn't left her eyes.

"Oh gods." Pansy rolled her eyes.

 _Those two, so competitive!_

"Whatever makes you happy, Mi. Give Draco my love. I'll walk you to the Floo." Pansy stepped forward and grabbed Hermione by the arm. The two women headed out of the kitchen and as soon as they were out of earshot, Hermione began to giggle.

"You and Harry! _Oh my Godric_! Draco won't believe me, you know - Can I bring him back over here?"

"Hermione, no! This definitely _isn't_ the time," Pansy scolded, gesturing to her attire.

"Right, then. How about you two come to the Manor for dinner?"

Pansy glared down at her friend, barely surprised by her tactics.

"Please, Pans? I'm really happy about this." Hermione pulled her best puppy dog eyes, and Pansy sighed in defeat. She _knew_ those always got her.

"Ugh! Fine. You _better_ keep Draco in line. I won't put up with his snippy attitude, and I'm only saying yes because you're pregnant and right scary when you don't get your way."

"I will, promise. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because it literally _just_ started! Now, off with you. I have a raven haired God to get back to." Pansy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

" _Too much information_. See you tonight!" Hermione turned to grab a handful of powder from the mantle before throwing it into the fireplace and disappearing in the flames.

 _Whew_. _That went better than expected._ Pansy couldn't deny she was excited over her friend's enthusiasm, but worried about how Draco would take this new development. He'd never been Harry Potter's biggest fan, and though they'd got on over the years for Hermione's sake, some rivalries died hard. She could only hope that he'd see her happiness was more important than adding fuel to the fire.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter Two_

* * *

"Please say you're joking!"

Draco stared at his wife, her tiny - _yet large_ \- form nearly shaking with self righteous excitement.

" _I'm_ _right_ is what I am, Draco Malfoy!" She folded her arms across her growing waistline, shooting him a smug glare. "Pay up."

"There's no way! Pansy wouldn't touch _Scarhead_ with a ten foot pole."

"Is someone upset they lost at their own game?" She pouted at him mockingly. "One, his name is _Harry -_ our child's Godfather! You need to start calling him by his given name. And two, if you don't believe me, just see for yourself this evening." She grinned prettily, sauntering away as she waited for him to take the bait.

 _Three… Two…_

"What do mean, _this evening,_ Hermione?" He moved behind her, taking her shoulder gently and steering her around to face him.

"Oh, did I not mention? Silly me…" She batted her lashes. "I've asked them both to dinner, tonight. Here!"

"You invited Potter here - to my Manor - _tonight_?" Draco whined, all but stomping his foot in an infamous Malfoy tantrum. "He was _just here_ last night!"

" _Our_ Manor," she mumbled the correction. "And you best get used to seeing him around. He's a part of this family - _always has been_ \- and even more so now that we've made it official."

" _You_ made it official! _You_ chose Harry bloody Potter."

"And _you agreed,_ so all the same," she bit out, hardly amused by his petulance. Hermione moved to leave the parlor, Draco hot on her heels. The exit was much less dramatic than she'd hoped, what with her waddling along.

He matched her step, reaching for her fingers and rubbing his thumb along the large emerald that sat on her left hand. "Hermione," he cooed. "I'm sorry, love. Old habits die hard and _all that._ Just give a bloke some more warning next time, ok?"

She glanced at him, her stubborn resolve melting away under his smooth words. She never could stay mad at him.

"I _am_ giving you warning. They're coming tonight and that's that. Now, I promised Pansy you'd behave." Hermione gave him a pointed stare, showing him she meant business. He threw his hands up in defeat, intent to keep his wife happy.

"It's just weird, is all. Wouldn't you say?"

She shrugged her shoulders, cocking her head to the side as she contemplated the pair in question. "He could use someone like her, I think. _Bold._ And caring. But she won't put up with any of his shite."

"He best not give her any shite, Hermione."

"Oh, as if you're Mr. Perfect," she grinned.

"But you love my shite," he spoke quietly, halting their steps as he pulled her against him - well, as close as they could get with her ever expanding torso.

She wrinkled her nose at his wording, but wound her arms around him to toy with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. "I love _you,"_ she whispered.

"And I, you, Hermione Malfoy."

* * *

 **Beta Love:** LadyParongsny so so so so so much love :)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hansy fluff… it's almost too sweet!

* * *

 **The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter Three_

* * *

Harry sipped the steaming coffee from the chipped mug resting in his hands. He'd done the fancy dinner with Pansy the previous night, happy to concede with her wishes for something nice. Today, though, she'd humor him by enduring his _hole in the wall_ choice of cafe.

They were tucked away in a small booth at the far side of the room, and he smiled down at their mismatched dinnerware. She seemed content with her tea and even nibbled at a scone he'd convinced her to order.

It was the _least_ she could do for tricking him into agreeing to dinner with Malfoy that evening. To be honest, he was surprised she was still around at all. They had had a great night - _morning too_ \- he recalled with a smug grin, memory of her moans floating across his mind.

But a gorgeous girl like Pansy, well, he'd very much lucked out with this one. He was dying to ask her what this all meant, what the end game was _._

 _Does she want this… thing… to continue?_

Harry had his small share of women over the years. He certainly wasn't celibate by any means, though no one ever stuck around long enough for any kind of commitment to occur. He was Harry Potter - _boy wonder, famous wizard, a notch in witches bedposts._ Bragging rights.

They were all the same, those girls, to the point he'd been convinced he'd never move past those one night stands to something… Well, if not more —No. Who was he kidding? He needed more. He _craved_ more.

 _Pansy was more_...

And like an early Yule gift, she'd fallen right into his lap, both literally and figuratively, and he planned to unwrap this present over and over again, if she'd let him.

Harry cleared his throat, albeit a bit loudly but _Merlin_ , he was nervous. Their eyes met, and not for the first time, a spark of _something_ seemed to run across his skin. He shivered, momentarily lost in an unexplainable daze. Pansy's eyes widened in surprise for a fleeting second, and Harry wondered if she felt it too.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked quietly.

Pansy quirked her brow, smiling in slight confusion. "Well, I suppose I'll have to go home and change before we go to this little meet up tonight and then—"

"No, Pansy," Harry interrupted, "I mean with _this_." He gestured wildly between the two of them. "Us."

He watched her smile falter, quickly replaced with an awkward stare that wounded his ego just a bit.

"Us?" she questioned with a frown. "I mean… I had wonderful time, Harry. I really did. But it's only been one night. I'm not really looking for any sort of, you know…relationship? It's so soon and I don't think I'm ready for that type of—"

He butt in, cutting off her panicked rambling. "No commitment, Pans. But exclusivity… _that_ , I might like."

They watched each other, gauging reactions, both lost in thought when finally, _finally_ , a smile slowly spread across her cheeks.

"I might like that, too."

* * *

 **Beta love:** LadyParongsny


	5. Chapter 4

**The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter Four_

* * *

Draco topped his Crystal glass off for the third time, capping the amber liquid and slamming it onto the smooth wood of his desk. He had less than twenty minutes left before he needed to be presentable, and he was using the time to it's full extent, hiding away and fuming lest Hermione catch him pouting. _Again._

 _Why doth she torture me so?_

She was currently in the dining room directing the house elves as they set the table for their impending dinner with the Chosen One.

 _And Pansy._

He clutched his tumbler, the slow build of annoyance burning through his veins at the thought of his long time rival doing _Salazar knows what_ with one of his best friends.

And his wife was _condoning_ the notion like it was the best idea she'd ever heard! He was nearly certain tonight's little _soirée_ was her attempt at pushing the pair closer together.

 _Bloody woman_ , he snarled in his mind as he tossed back his whiskey. Draco eyed the bottle longingly, his desire to get sloshed in order to endure this event _not quite_ beating out his will to survive. If he fucked this up, Hermione would have his balls.

Time passed too quickly as he watched the large Grandfather clock in the far corner of his office. He stood from his seat with a grunt, moving in front of a large mirror to smooth the lapels on his jacket.

" _Impeccable, Lord Malfoy,"_ the voice murmured. " _Ravishing, splendid, the most handsome man I've ever seen. So daring, so great. The best wiz—"_

"Oh, would you _shut up_?" Draco snapped at the magical mirror, in no mood to be buttered up with compliments. Casting one last glance at the comforts of his lounge, he snapped the door shut with an angry click.

 _Let's get this over with…_

Draco kept his gaze on Harry, _the_ _bumbling fool_ , glaring at him from his seat at the head of the table. The wizard in question let his eyes move from the women to Draco at a rapid pace, and it was obvious he was nervous to be there.

 _As you should be_ , he thought to himself, smirking into his wine glass.

"So, Potter," Draco drawled, "I must say, I was _surprised_ to find you out with Pansy. There have been the rumours over the years, of course - _The Chosen One spotted out with the daughter of so and so -_ but with Ginny " _Eyes for Potter_ " Weasley leaving you after war, I was certain you _must_ be a poofter."

Pansy barely concealed a hiss of anger, and the glare that Hermione bore into his side nearly made him eat his words. _Nearly_ , but not so - he couldn't pass up a brilliant opportunity to bait Harry Potter.

"Oh, what a coincidence, Malfoy. I recall Ron saying something _quite_ similar when we found out you planned on courting Hermione." Harry cocked his head to the side, leveling his gaze on the other wizard with a smirk that could rival his own. " _The pretty little ferret's found himself someone else to obsessive over,_ _Harry -_ I believe his words were."

" _Enough."_ Hermione's voice sliced through the air with a note of finality. She glanced to Pansy, who'd not said a word through the entire encounter. Draco let a brief flash of surprise cross his otherwise stony features at the man's choice to bite back. He nodded at Harry, a silent agreement to knock off the banter - at least for _now._

Pansy cleared her throat, and for a brief moment, Draco thought he was going to be berated. He'd been friends with her for as long as he could remember, and the many times she'd went off on him hadn't left his memory. The witch could _bite._ He sighed in relief when her voice came out calm and collected.

"Dinner was quite delicious as usual, Mi. I'd say you need to get the recipe from your elves, but I fear Mopsy would have my head if I even _implied_ there was a dish I found more enjoyable than her own!" She chuckled fondly, tossing a small smile in Harry's direction, who grinned right back.

"Well, ladies," Draco spoke, interrupting their longing gaze. "It's been lovely dining with you." He stood smoothly, pointing his stare in Harry's direction. " _Potter,_ care to join me in the parlor for a drink before the evening closes?"

The girls shared a look caught somewhere between disbelief and worry at the pair going off alone, and Draco couldn't help but smirk at both their expressions. He cocked a brow at Harry, who nodded solemnly. As he crossed the room and pulled open the large door leading to the Grand Hall, Hermione's voice drifted behind him, casually begging to Pansy for what sounded like help with the nursery. Grinning at her tactics, Draco slipped out of the dining area, leaving the girls to their own devices.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter Five_

* * *

"Try to keep up, Potter. I don't need you lost and wandering through my halls," he called out, his voice carrying over his shoulder to Harry, who was dragging along as if he'd rather be anywhere else but stuck in Draco Malfoy's clutches.

When they reached the large oak door leading to his personal lounge, he ushered the other wizard through with an impatient flick of his hand. Harry threw him a glare but conceded and trudged in. He watched with an amused smirk as the man drank in his surroundings, clearly impressed with the quarters.

"Don't think I've ever quite gotten the full tour." Harry let out a low whistle, his eyes traveling over the extensive collection of aged liquor lining the far wall. "How about that drink then?"

Draco chuckled, his words taunting. "What, not afraid I'm going to poison you?" His smile faltered slightly as Harry froze, his stiff posture and glare bringing Draco to the realization that he _must_ be remembering their sixth year when he'd nearly done just that, though it was Ron Weasley who drank the bait. He cleared his throat, pushing away the awkward tension and made his way to the rack of liquids to pull down a Brandy.

He poured two glasses, handing one to Harry who mumbled his thanks as they settled into the plush chairs in the center of the room. Draco leveled his gaze on the man, pondering how exactly he wanted to approach this.

"So, Potter. You think you're _good enough_ to date my friend then, do you?" Draco watched Harry go through the motions - knuckles tightening around the glass, jaw clenching, a twitch of the eye.

Harry set his tumbler down carefully onto a coaster, mindful of the expensive wood beneath. Though the thought of doing anything to upset Malfoy in this moment sounded damn near perfect, his manners won out.

"Listen, Malfoy," he spoke carefully, forcing his words to remain steady. "We've been out of school for what, five years now? I've watched you grow from a brat-faced little shite—" Harry held a hand up to stop the protest rising from Draco. " _Let me finish._ You've grown away from that, mostly… you're, well I wouldn't say good, but you're good for _Hermione_. And if she waded through your past and came out loving you, then I don't see why I can't try to _like_ you." He paused, reading Draco's face for any sort of reaction. "I don't see why _you_ can't _,_ too."

Draco watched Harry with a solemn expression before nodding slightly and extending a hand. A heavy silence seemed to fill the space as they stared at one another, Harry finally reaching to meet his grasp. Draco tightened his grip slightly, suspending their hands in place as he spoke.

"Pansy Parkinson is my oldest and dearest friend. The things she's been through..." his eyes darkened as his words carried across the room. " _Don't hurt her._ I'm not sure what I would do if you did, and I don't think either of us want to find out." He released his hold on Harry's hand, leaning back in his chair as the wizard shook out his limb.

"Don't fuck this up."

"I won't, Malfoy. She's…" Harry's face seemed to soften as his mind searched for the right words to convey what he was feeling. "She's _different._ It feels different, being in her presence. A good different… A _right_ different."

The pair sat in silence that was _almost_ comfortable, sipping their liquor and giving the girls time to catch up and gossip about whatever it is they fancy. Not that he'd speak the notion aloud, but Harry's genuine confession left Draco with a glimpse of hope that he wouldn't need to act on his threat, after all.

As the brandy worked its way through his system, warming his body from the inside out, Draco thought that maybe, _maybe_ Harry Potter's company wasn't as bad as he'd always imagined.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter Six_

* * *

 _Tap Tap Tap._

Hermione stirred, repositioning herself on the bed where she was hoping to catch some sleep. She was absolutely knackered, having stayed up far too late the past few nights.

She knew she was pushing herself, but she'd never been one to sit around - except for reading - and she was restless. The lack of sleep appeared to be biting her in the arse these last few _never ending_ weeks of pregnancy.

 _Tap Tap Tap._

"Oh, come _on_!" she moaned, pulling a pillow over her head, muffling the incessant noise.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Sweet Merlin!" Hermione groaned as she threw the pillow to the floor, rolling herself off the comfort of her bed and waddling slowly to the window. She pushed it out, letting the small owl hovering just outside perch on the sill.

"Oh, hello there, _Perdita_. I'd like to curse your mum, did you know that?" Hermione cooed.

The owl let out a soft _hoot_ , and Hermione grinned, stroking her red and brown feathers before untying the note from her leg.

She read the parchment quickly, twisting her features in confusion at the vague note. _So much for my nap_ , she sighed.

Hermione made her way down the long hallway and stairway, moving with determination towards Draco's office. She pushed the heavy door open with some effort, not bothering to knock, and found him at his desk, fiddling with what appeared to be a muggle keyboard. She quirked a brow, ready to ask what exactly he was up to, but reminded herself why she'd waddled the whole way across their large manor in the first place.

"What did you do?" She tossed the slip of paper onto the desk before him, narrowing her eyes and placing her hands on her hips.

"Good afternoon, love," he smiled, picking the note up before scowling and handing it back. " _Nothing!_ I can't believe Pansy owled you over this."

"You clearly did _something_. Tell me, Draco Malfoy, or I'll curse you to oblivion."

He smirked then, content to watch her simmer with annoyance. "You are _radiant_ , did you know?" Draco stood, maneuvering around the desk to clasp her hand in his own.

"Don't change the subject, mister," she growled, though her lips twitched to lift upwards. "Draco?"

He sighed, dropping their hands. "I just inquired Potter's intentions, is all. It's nothing, really. Did you think he'd start dating my _practically_ sister without words with me first?"

"They're not dating, technically…" she mumbled, then, "You _threatened him,_ didn't you?" Her glare was back in place.

"Oh, sod it, Hermione! Of course I did. That's our Pansy!"

"That's _my_ Harry _!"_ she cried. "You said you would play nice, Draco. You promised me!"

He moved forward, placing both his palms across her swollen abdomen, rubbing them in slow circles. "And I am keeping my word, love. I had to do this, _trust me_. Pansy will get over it - she's just being dramatic - and I'll have the peace of mind that Harry Potter isn't using my best friend."

Hermione melted at the words, as she always did when he said something uncharacteristically… _kind._ "Draco Malfoy, you are such a teddy bear." She sighed, closing the gap and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He kissed the top of her head, grinning into her curls. "Take it back." He dropped his hands to her arms, slipping his fingers underneath to tickle her relentlessly.

She howled, giggles erupting from her lips as she panted her defeat. "Stop! _Stop._ Have mercy!" she gasped, backing away from his offending hands.

Her laughter paused, a content smile gracing her face as she grabbed her stomach lightly, lost in concentration.

" _Draco,"_ she breathed, "Come feel!"

He moved forward once more, placing his hands beside hers and grinned in awe as their child, _his_ _heir_ , kicked and stretched beneath their touch.

Draco bent down to place a gentle kiss on her belly, whispering softly against the fabric covering her skin. " _I'll see you soon, my boy."_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just a quick reminder that aside from the original OS found as the first chapter of the story, the formatting will be in drabble form for the remainder of the tale! This is our preferred writing method for this particular story, and we apologize if you were expecting longer chapters. We will be updating Tuesdays AND Thursdays from here on out, so keep an eye out, follow and review!**

* * *

 **The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter Seven_

* * *

Harry sat behind his desk and examined the piles of parchment that had suddenly overwhelmed the space. It may not appear like it, but he _did_ have a system to all this madness. The yellow pile held definite assignments, the red was possible coursework, and the blue was… well, he had it totally figured out - at least he thought so.

"Hey!" The voice of Neville Longbottom pulled Harry out of his thoughts. The tall brunette, having outgrown his awkwardness the last few years, stood slim and strong in the doorway overlooking the classroom.

"Neville! How's it going? Are you all ready for the fall term?"

"Think so... I've got most of my plants organized. I get to introduce mandrakes to the Second Years, you see…" He trailed off, rubbing one hand against his ear. Harry chuckled at the gesture, remembering how deafening the little buggers were. "How're things going here?" Neville asked skeptically as he eyed the desk.

"Brilliant! It's coming along, I'd say." Harry grinned at the anxious man standing in front of him.

"Ya know, mate. You'd think by now you would have a better way to organize all… _this"_ Neville swept his arms out in front of him, gesturing to the "piles" of colourful paper scattered across the desk.

"Hey now! It _is_ organized. It's even colour coded." Harry smirked at his friend.

"Whatever you say. Let's grab a bite to eat. I'm starving, and I still need to get the rest of the greenhouse organized before the day is out."

"Alright, mate." Harry stood, knocking the red _maybe_ assignments to the floor. Neville tried to hide his chuckle as Harry shot him a glare.

"I'll figure it out when I get back. Let's head out."

The two men strolled out of the DADA classroom and made their way through the castle with the ease of someone who was well versed with the hallways. They were through the front door and out of Hogwarts in no time.

"Hog's Head or Broomsticks?" Harry inquired.

"Broomsticks. I want some of Hannah's famous stew."

The two stepped off the grounds and disapparated on the spot, landing directly in front of The Three Broomsticks. They walked into the little pub and found a table in the corner.

"How's Astoria doing? The pregnancy going well?" Harry began as they settled themselves.

"She's good, _feisty little thing_ she is. Little Frank keeps her busy though." Neville chuckled.

"We really do need to get him and Teddy together again! It's been awhile since they've played." Harry smiled, always happy to spend some time with his old friend.

"I'm sure we can arrange that, but enough about my life. How've you been? I feel like I never see you when school's not in session."

"Great, actually. I, um, started seeing someone…" Harry hesitated. _Should I tell Neville about Pansy?_ They weren't together-together, but what would be the harm?

"Oh, really? Anyone that I know?" Neville asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's, uh, Pansy…"

" _Pansy Parkinson_ , Pansy?" Neville asked incredulously.

"Of course _that_ Pansy! How many other Pansys do you know?" Harry snapped, his annoyance getting the best of him. Why was everyone acting like this? First Draco and his _ridiculous_ lecture and now this.

"Sorry, mate. I just can't picture the two of you together. She's, uh, not your usual type."

"My _type_? What's that supposed to mean?" Harry's face warmed with his rising temper.

"Well, ya know, like… the committed sort. I've heard things about her from Astoria. She goes through men like knickers… just be careful."

"She's _not_ like that. I've gotten to know her, and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't make assumptions."

"I'm sorry. I really know how to put my foot in my mouth. Look… how about a double date? Astoria is dying to get out of the house and I'd love to have a chance to redeem myself." Neville genuinely looked like he felt bad. Harry sighed, knowing his friend meant well.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll ask Pansy." Harry was still a bit annoyed at the other wizard, but he couldn't deny that he'd had the same thoughts about her before last weekend. Now though, he felt completely different, and he was going to make sure others did too.

The pair sat and made small talk for a bit as they enjoyed their lunch hour. Hannah's stew was phenomenal, just as Neville claimed, and they were sated as they left to head up to the school.

When Harry arrived back in his classroom, he was met with a tiny package sitting on his desk. He rushed over and grabbed the intricately wrapped box. Recognizing the curly script immediately, he tore off the paper and revealed a beautiful leather planner. There was a note scribbled on a slip of parchment tucked between the cover and pages.

 _If your desk is anything like your office at your house, you're going to need this._

 _-Pansy_

Harry laughed, remembering how horrified she'd been to see his home office was a disaster. He liked organized chaos; it reflected on his entire life.

He was also beginning to _really_ like a certain thoughtful woman. He was determined more than ever to change people's impression of her. If he could see through Pansy's mask, so could others.


	9. Chapter 8

**The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter Eight_

* * *

Pansy carefully watched as her pregnant friend grew more and more agitated. She cast spell after spell _after spell_ , rapidly changing the nursery walls, unsatisfied with each new shade that spilled from her wand.

"Ugh! This is so _stupid_. None of these colours look right! This whole plan is rubbish!" Hermione yelled, her magic sparking in frustration. Pansy could literally see it filtering lightly over her skin.

"Mi, I liked the yellow. It's a neutral colour." Pansy tried to reassure her friend.

"No! The yellow looked _ridiculous_. Like a rubber duck exploded onto the wall!"

"A _what_?" Pansy asked, utterly confused.

"It's a muggle toy. Just... don't worry about it." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "This whole idea is dumb. I can't even think straight anymore."

"Mi, let's just take a break."

"This _stupid_ room!"

"Mi..."

"Stupid Malfoy traditions. I just wanted control over one thing! _ONE_ bloody thing! That's all!"

"Hermione."

"This is all _Draco's_ fault. He had to make the damn comment about the pastel green." She held her arm out in front of her, gesturing at the wall with feigned disgust dripping from her features.

" _Love, it looks like the baby pooped on the walls._ " Hermione imitated Draco's voice. "No, it didn't. Maybe the baby will poop on _him_! He'll see. That green was perfect."

" _Hermione_!" Pansy yelled, pulling Hermione out of her angry rant.

"Oh, Pans! I'm sorry. I hate this, and I'm so frustrated."

"Let's just relax and get some tea, then try again. _Gilly_!"

The little elf popped into the room and Pansy asked her to set up some tea outside. She led Hermione out of the door and through the house, hoping some fresh air would calm her frazzled nerves.

"I just wanted _one_ thing that I had a say in, you know?" Hermione sighed.

"Mi, you have plenty of control in this. It's just a room. We'll drink some tea, eat some biscuits and then get it perfect. Just you watch!"

Pansy pushed the patio door open and helped Hermione towards the table. She pulled out a chair, and Hermione sank down onto the soft cushion gratefully, a contented sigh falling from her lips.

"I thought when we made the decision to keep the baby's gender a secret until the birth, I'd have some kind of decision in the little things. It's _Malfoy_ tradition for a star name, _Malfoy_ tradition for a nursery, and it's _Malfoy_ tradition for the first born to be a boy. Pans, it may not even _be_ a boy!" Hermione rubbed her stomach, concern twisting her features. "It's Malfoy tradition all over the place, and I wanted _one_ thing. That's it! But now, now I'm regretting it. I can't even pick an appropriate colour for the nursery. It's all rubbish and i've made a right mess."

"Oh, Mi. It's not rubbish! I understand that you wanted some say in it..." She held out a mug to her friend, smiling in reassurance. " _Drink_. We'll brainstorm. I'm sure that together we can think of the perfect colour."

"Thank you. You know I really appreciate your help." Hermione reached over and squeezed her hand.

Pansy's smile was genuine, but she was _struggling_. The nursery brought up a lot of mixed emotions. She really wanted to be there to help Hermione, but at the same time, it was a stark reminder that she may never get the opportunity to do the same for herself.

She watched Hermione as she sipped her tea, her magic finally settled. She loved the silly brunette, so she would go back into the manor and help her figure out a colour scheme. The pain would subside... _eventually_.

After several biscuits and a cuppa, they were both recharged and ready to get things finished. They stood in the nursery once more, staring at the now tie dyed walls from another of Hermione's magical outburst. Pansy, despite her friend's pointed glare, burst out with laughter, quite pleased with the room's current look.

"It looks like a rainbow threw up on the walls!" Pansy snorted.

"Oh, _Godric_. It does! I don't know what else to do…" She let her wand fall to her side, momentarily defeated. "Draco _had_ mentioned a quidditch theme... I'm not sure I like that idea though."

"How about you put that pastel green back up and have that be the grassy colour. Then we can paint goal post on one wall, and the sky on the ceiling." She studied the walls, envisioning the way it would all come together. "You'd both get a bit of what you want. Life's all about compromise, right?"

"Pansy, that's brilliant! You're really good at this, you know." Hermione engulfed Pansy in a hug.

She buried her face into her best friend's mass of hair, trying to ground herself. She'd always dreamed about making up a nursery - a nursery filled with bright colours and fun toys. She sucked back the tears and held her friend just a bit tighter.

She was going to put all that she could into helping Hermione and Draco. This baby would have all her love.


	10. Chapter 9

**The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter Nine_

* * *

"Watch the shoes, love. You know Josey just polished these before my meeting this morning."

Draco shuffled down the long hallway, each step taken hastily as Hermione pushed behind him, her hands placed at the small of his back. She'd found it fit to blindfold him the minute he returned to the Manor, and he found her enthusiasm less endearing with each object she seemed to guide him straight into.

"Then she'll be thanking me. You know Josey loves to dote on her Master Draco," Hermione huffed, still unpleased with the use of the tiny elves, even after years of living with them.  
"And besides, I can barely see around your giant frame, _love_ ," she growled without bite.

"You know, if you wanted to take control, you needn't only ask," he purred over his shoulder, shaking with laughter when she gave him a sharp shove.

"Do you want your surprise or not?"

"You know I love presents, darling." He felt the fabric loosen at the back of his head, Hermione having released the sticking charm she'd placed so he couldn't peek. Just as he pulled the tie loose, letting it fall away from his eyes, he heard a door creak open.

Hermione nudged him lightly, pushing her way past and moving quite swiftly for eight months pregnant. She turned on her heel, throwing her arms out before shouting _Tada!_

They now stood in what he presumed to be the nursery. Where his own nursery had been sterile, sparse and white - _Mother's doing -_ this room held walls sporting many colors. His grin widened as he took in the decor. A beautiful mural of a vast Quidditch field took up the far side, and a brightly lit, golden snitch flitted across the four walls. Above their heads was a beautiful blue sky, with faint wisps of white clouds drifting about.

"It's been charmed," Hermione spoke. "Like Hogwarts… the ceiling will change to follow the daylight."

Draco let his eyes sweep around the room once more, noting the dark cherry stained crib, plush rocker, and small chest of toys in the corner. Finally, they fell on his wife, who stood with both hands pressed to her mouth, anxiously awaiting his response.

"Hermione…" he began, "you _hate_ Quidditch."

"And you love it. You love _this_ , Draco Malfoy. Don't lie to me, I can see the joy in your eyes. Is it perfect?"

"You're perfect," he spoke softly, eyes drawn to the deep emerald carpet. "This is more than I expected and everything I hoped for. Was it much trouble?"

Hermione's eyes glistened, and he was suddenly unsure if he'd said the right or wrong thing. "You've no idea, Draco Malfoy." She sighed, a contented smile on her lips as she moved into her husband's arms and drank in the room. "Pansy was the biggest help, you know," she whispered, her voice catching slightly with the words.

Draco spun her gently towards him, cupping her cheek with his palm. "She wouldn't help if she didn't truly want to. I know it's… it's _hard_ for her. But she's Pansy… so strong, and she'll be here in anyway you need her. I think…" he gulped, swallowing his own surprise at the choice of words he would spill. "I think that Potter might be the perfect choice to do this with. _This_ , being godparents… being… _partners_."

Hermione melted, her body sagging slightly against his as she gripped his torso tightly, as though the words gave her great relief. _They_ _probably_ _did_ , if he was being honest. She longed for a time when Draco would be fully accepting of her lifelong friends.

"They're not technically _anything_ , Draco… not with official terminology, at least." And suddenly her tone changed, her quiet words turning into a playful taunt. "You big _softy_!" She punched his arm lightly, wiggling out of his grasp to gaze up at his face.

"I didn't say I like him."

Hermione pushed to her toes, grinning against his lips as she placed peck after peck in quick succession. "Yet..."

* * *

 **Beta Love:** A big thanks to the beautiful rooOJoy for stepping in and going over this chapter for us! Much love!


	11. Chapter 10

**The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter Ten_

* * *

Pansy held the tiny sketchbook in her arms, gripping it with white knuckles and tried to steel her nerves. Her boss had asked her to bring in a collection of her ideas, and while she was ecstatic to share them, the weekend left her with too much time to worry herself into an anxious ball of nerves.

 _What if he doesn't like my work?_

 _What if all my ideas are complete shite?_

Harry, who had become a permanent fixture in her life as of late, tried everything in his power to convince her that her sketches were amazing. She thought that he was simply bias, and anyway - by the state of his usual dress, he knew next to nothing about fashion. _Of course_ he would say that, because he was her… her _what_?

 _This is definitely a conversation for later…_

Her mind continued to wander along with her steps, and she soon found herself in front of a large door with a platinum marker reading _Mr_. _Davour_. Pansy knocked and held her breath until she heard him call her in. She ran a hand through her dark locks, flipping the hair over her shoulder and pasted a confident grin on her face as she pushed through the door.

"Miss Parkinson! Do come in," he waved an arm in her direction. "I'm extremely excited to see what you've brought me. Please, sit! Let's see what you've got." The young man reached out and Pansy deposited her folder into his waiting palm. As he began to flip through the pages, she took the moment of distraction to study the wizard before her.

Peter Devour was lean and blonde - a French man. He had taken over the fashion column at Witch Weekly just a little over two years ago. He was a designer himself, and a fairly eccentric man. She quite enjoyed the way he ran the column and his encouragement towards her own creativity and pastimes.

"Pansy, mmm… these are _exquisite_! I love the blues drawn in on the outer layer on this piece." He beamed at her, a polished finger extended to point out one of her favourite sketches.

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate that you noticed the details." Pansy felt like she was walking on air. Nobody else saw the small things - she _always_ had to point them out herself.

"Oh, _none of that_. Please, call me Peter. You know my preference. I am not big on formalities." He winked, a smile warming his features.

" _Peter_. Thank you." She grinned brightly in return.

"Oui! This piece! How the pinks bleed into the purple! _My, my, my._ This, my darling… How did you get the inspiration for it?" he exclaimed.

Pansy looked over the parchment at a one piece dress that she had recently drawn, remembering the moment she envisioned the garment.

 _Harry had been sitting at her kitchen table, fiddling with a potion mixture in a cauldron before him. She learned early on that he'd taken up the craft as a hobby after the war. His mother was apparently a natural, and while he wasn't quite the potioneer the late Lily Potter had been, Harry enjoyed tinkering with different concoctions._

 _The colours had permitted into the air, and he turned and smiled at her, beaming over the cauldron with his green eyes sparkling bright._

 _Harry had been working on this particular potion the whole morning long, and he'd been having trouble with getting the colour just right. She had helped him the final time, and by the look on his face, they'd finally done it. His brilliant smile and the colours swirling around them had pushed the vision to parchment._

"My muse called to me." She chuckled. "It was a pleasant day and I just let my creative juices flow."

"You tease! I love them all. I'd like to bring you along with me on my next showcase. I believe your pieces would be an _excellent_ addition."

Pansy was absolutely floored, and if his laugh was any indication, her face must be easy to read. Peter _never_ involved any of the other staff in his shows. He had stated in the past that he preferred not to mix work with pleasure. His designs were like his children.

"I'd be honored! Thank you so much! When is it?"

"This spring. I want to have at least one of your dresses shown. Do you think you could put this purple and pink one together by then?"

"Yes. Of course! It'll be no problem at all." Pansy was smiling so hard that her cheeks hurt. She'd never felt so happy in her life! This was her dream; being a professional designer was everything she had wanted.

"I'd like to keep these for a bit. Would you mind?"

"Not at all! That's fine. I'll pick up my folder at the end of the week?"

"Yes, yes. That'll be perfect." Peter's attention was back on her sketchpad, and he seemed to be completely captivated.

"I'll leave you to that, then. Thank you, again! Truly, I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"Oh darling, it's nothing. Your work speaks for itself. Go to lunch, and we'll talk more later." He smiled at her, his dismissal clear.

Pansy stood from her chair, giving him a winning grin. She couldn't wait to get back to her office and owl Harry since he'd been so supportive and encouraging over the weekend.

She pushed through her office door and grabbed a piece of blank parchment from her desk. She stood, hurriedly writing a quick note to Harry, asking him to meet her that night for dinner. Normally, he stayed for the feast at Hogwarts, but she didn't want to waste any more time than necessary. He was really the only person she wanted to tell _that very second_. Her mind began to race, and she went back to her earlier thoughts.

What _was_ Harry to her? They'd been seeing one another for a few weeks now, but it felt like a lifetime. Was she ready to call him her boyfriend. She stared at the quill in her hand, her rushed letter to him speaking everything she needed to know.

 _Yes_ , Pansy Parkinson was ready to make a commitment to the infamous Harry Potter.


	12. Chapter 11

**The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter Eleven_

* * *

Harry sat behind the large oak desk at the front of his classroom, eyeing the rows of students bent over their parchment. He knew they could sense the despondency radiating from his body, and they sat in still silence, not daring to make a sound as they scribbled a scrolls worth of information on Death Eaters and their involvement in both wizarding wars.

This was prompted from an unexpected prank by a group of Third Years, their idea of a cruel joke scaring multiple students and nearly hurting themselves in the process. The students had charmed their clothing, fashioning them into _unbelievably_ true replicas of Death Eater garb. When Harry entered the corridor that their event took place, his heart froze at the prospect that this was _real_. It passed, and moments later he had all four figures stunned, stiff on the ground.

Harry was still angry two classes later, and clear disappointment was written all over his face. Beyond the rage, past the upset, he was _hurt_ \- discouraged.

The previous year, Hogwarts had began teaching the history of both wizarding wars. It was only after he, Hermione, and Minerva had pushed the Governor's Board to approve it. They had insisted the children were "too young" to understand the hardships of war, but Harry had had enough of that nonsense. It was clear after today's bullshite that it was important that these kids knew about everything.

A tear stained little girl shakily came up to his desk to drop off her assignment. It was clear from her face that reading about the kinds of things Death Eaters had done had struck a cord. One by one, each student trudged their way to the front of the room, leaving their parchment on the desk and avoiding their professor's eye. After the classroom was empty, Harry buried his head into his hands.

He wasn't prepared for the anger that coursed through his veins; anger at the war that was shoved onto his shoulders. Anger at the memories that still plagued and haunted himself and those he loved. Anger at the idiotic Purebloods, and their involvement in putting a madman in power.

He felt a tingling at the back of his neck and instinctively knew someone had entered the classroom. He looked up into the warm face of Minerva McGonagall.

"Bad day?"

"The worst. I had a small group of third years mimic _Death Eaters_ , Minnie," he breathed out hard through his nose, his mouth set in a grim line. "But you would know then, obviously."

"Rest assured, I've taken action, _and_ their guardians have been notified. It wasn't a pretty conversation _,_ as you can imagine. I really hope that with the newest curriculum this won't happen again."

"Godric, I hope it helps. I never imagined this would happen."

A small tapping noise pulled the two from their conversation, and Harry saw an owl hovering just outside. He walked over and pushed the heavy window forth, letting the small, attractive owl fly about the room. As it landed with a soft thump on his desk, he pulled a scroll from it's leg, immediately recognizing the swirly script. Though he tried to fend off a smile, it crept up without his consent.

"Something exciting, Harry?"

"Hopefully. It's from my... _friend_ ," Harry settled. He didn't know what to call Pansy. He _knew_ what he wanted to call her, but they still hadn't discussed anything past exclusivity.

"Must be a good friend to give you such a bright smile." Minerva turned a smile towards him, and he immediately recognized the familiar mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, you could say that." He chuckled softly.

"I'll leave you to it, then. Don't worry about the children. They'll learn more over this year, and the desire for that sort of behavior will fade."

"Thank you, Professor."

The older woman studied him a moment longer, nodding once before turning on her heel and walking out of the classroom. Harry wasted no time unrolling the scroll, and new his day would at least _end_ well.

 _Harry,_

 _I have fantastic news! I can't wait to share it with you. Meet me for dinner at Marie's after work?_

 _Yours,_

 _Pansy_

He loved that she had recently started using " _yours_ " in her letters. He felt like it really meant something, as they had been spending nearly everyday with each other. Kreacher had finally gotten used to her and Mopsy being around, although he wasn't sure the old elf was exactly fond of Pansy's bossy one. She tended to forget that she wasn't the caretaker of Grimmauld Place, and Kreacher disliked anyone in his space.

Harry rolled her note back up, tied the ribbon and placed it in his top drawer. Turning his attention back towards schoolwork, he stared at the pile of parchment from his students. He knew that he needed to read them, and he planned on having a nice long discussion about the information they had found tomorrow. Sifting through the endless rolls, a thought struck him.

What if he invited Malfoy to come and talk to his class? He'd grown to tolerate the git, and it _might_ actually be good for him to leave Hermione alone for the afternoon. He knew that his best friend was losing her mind waiting on the baby to make his or her appearance, and she could be downright volatile. Not that he blamed her...

Before his mind could be changed, he grabbed a blank scroll from a bin on his desk and penned a quick note to Draco. He hoped that he would agree to it. It could make a _huge_ difference in his lesson. Plus, he might convince him into scaring the little prats that pulled the prank.

He carefully rolled up the scrap and made his way out of his classroom towards the Owlery, mind filled with the prospect of Italian food and seeing Pansy's beautiful face.


	13. Chapter 12

**The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter Twelve_

* * *

An endless flow of papers seemed to consume Draco's entire vision, and he lowered his quill to his desk after signing his name with a flourish. Much to his relief, the very last document in this pile was now complete. He wanted everything done and squared away before the baby was born.

To the surprise of many, Draco utilized a large sum of the family's fortune to expand on Malfoy Industries after the war. Aside from aiding in reparations, he invested in a new market of technology and now ran a team of innovated witches and wizards who were trained in the field. They spent their days working to ready the wizarding world for the advancements of their Muggle counterparts.

Muggle technology, he knew, would likely _double_ back what he'd donated from his vaults. While pureblood supremacists still existed, a large majority of their kind was ready to adapt and grow, accepting new ideas with open eyes.

His plan was to have everything in order with their latest project so that he may take time off to be with his family when their child arrives. Hermione, of course, had been nagging him about "having his ducks in a row" - _whatever that meant_ \- for the last month.

Like _he_ , of all people, wouldn't be prepared.

 _Cursed woman!_

The cool September breeze blew through an open window just behind his head, and the scrape of talons sliding across the pane made him jump with mild surprise. He collected himself, sighing as he rose from his work. As Draco took his mail, he immediately recognized the Hogwart's crest pressed to the back of the parchment dangling from its carrier and groaned. Eyeing the bird, he knew only one person that would possibly be contacting him from the castle: _Potter_.

"What do _you_ need?" He asked the owl, whose beady eyes blinked at him slowly. In response, the owl hooted, bouncing close enough to nudge his hand. Draco shooed it back, but grabbed a small treat from a bowl by the window. The owl accepted it greedily, flying off the desk to rest on the sill and wait for a response.

Satisfied that the bird would leave him alone momentarily, Draco unrolled the parchment and quickly read over the letter, confirming the sender.

 _Third years… prank... What in Salazar's name were they thinking?_

He crumpled the paper in his hands, tossing it to the desk top. Potter _did_ have a valid point, but why would he take time out of his busy schedule to go help him tame some brats? Draco still had a number of things to handle before his son - _or_ _daughter_ \- was born. He really didn't want to hash out his past discretions.

Would talking about the Dark Lord's reign over his house truly help others?

The thought of it all brought on the start of a wicked headache; he didn't like thinking about his past. He rarely even talked to Hermione about the horrors he had faced years ago - _a touchy subject for both_ \- let alone to a room full of children who, despite his best efforts to place the Malfoy name back in good grace, would likely see him as something to fear.

Draco slowly undid the button on his sleeve, rolling the fabric back to reveal the faded reminder of his father's sins. _His_ sins _._ He had actually wanted to take the mark in the beginning.

 _Duty. Honor. Respect._

The words of his late father hissed through his mind, and he could still envision the man's expression - the one that read: _You have no choice._

He had _wanted_ the power that came with being a Death Eater. What a fool he had been!

Draco rubbed harshly at the stained skin. Hermione had mentioned a few years ago that he could get some muggle thing done to cover it up. A _taboo_? No, that wasn't right... Some kind of ink that would go over the blasted thing.

Draco shook the thought away, depositing it in the bin of _things to ask Hermione later._

Maybe Potter had a good idea. He would never tell the idiot that, but sharing their worlds history from both sides, as pained as it may be, sounded like a solid plan.

Pulling out a blank piece of parchment from a drawer to his left, Draco scribbled a quick response telling Harry that he would find room in his busy schedule to help him teach a _well_ _needed_ lesson. He sealed the letter, pressing the Malfoy "M" into the wax and stood back up from his desk. Walking over to the window, he whistled quietly to call Artemis, his personal owl. The large gray bird flew from his perch in the corner of the office, landing gracefully at Draco's side where he attached the letter to its leg.

"Take this to Harry Potter. Do not delay."

The magnificent creature nodded his head and immediately flew away. Nudging the Hogwarts owl lightly, Draco shooed it from the window. "No hard feelings, friend. I prefer to use my own." The owl screeched - _apparently_ _taking_ _offense_ \- and followed after his own.

Draco sank into the cushion of his chair and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey from the bottle he kept on the corner of his desk. Pulling the next set of documents close, he glanced at the door, determined to get the rest finished before Hermione came in to nag in his ear once more.


	14. Chapter 13

**The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter Thirteen_

* * *

The smooth tones of the live band playing from the corner of the restaurant set the mood of the evening, a romantic warmth floating through the atmosphere as pairs of two and four dined in comfort.

Pansy clicked her nails on the shiny glass surface. She was sitting at her and Harry's favourite table, having called hour's earlier to inform them of their pending arrival.

She knew he'd be a touch late. He was flooing from Hogwarts to Grimmauld Place - _wanting to change out of his professor's robes_ \- then apparating directly here. Her heel tapped in quick, sharp rasps on the tiled floor, both from impatience and excitement. She just couldn't wait to tell him of her offer from Mr. Davour. That, and the prospect of seeing Harry Potter left her flushed with giddy anticipation.

What felt like an eternity dragged on when finally, she spotted him across the room, skirting around diners towards their table. Her skin tingled slightly as he drew near, her magic sparking just as it had every time she was in his presence. She briefly wondered if he felt that flicker of energy that swirled around them and made a mental note to bring it up in the future.

"Sorry I'm late, love! One of my students stopped by to ask about an assignment. His thirst for knowledge would have rivaled Hermione's, I swear."

" _That_ is what we call a teacher's pet, Harry," she teased, standing from the table to pull him into her arms. "It's really ok, though. You're not _that_ late, and I already figured you would be." She gave him a light kiss before sitting back down.

"I've been dying all afternoon since I received your owl," he spoke, settling into the chair across from her. "So… how did it go with Mr. Davour?" His bright green eyes were glowing with excitement, leveled on her own.

"Oh, Harry! It went _so_ well!" she nearly burst. "He loved all my sketches, and he wants to show one off in his spring show! He actually _invited_ _me_ to go with him… that never happens!"

"That's amazing! I told you he'd love them." Harry beamed. "Babe, you're really talented and I'm not surprised that he'd want to show off your work."

His smile shone brightly, bright green eyes boring

into her own, and she flushed pink at the way he called her _babe._ No one had ever called her that and made it feel so damn special.

"Thank you. It's _all_ thanks to you! You talked me through the anxiety over the meeting." She paused, blushing lightly. "And I really appreciate that." She reached across the table and took his hand in hers, reveling in the heat that licked across her skin. His magic was warm, loving - she'd never tire of it.

"It's nothing. I knew you would do great! I'm so proud of you."

Flushing at his words, she knew that more than anything, she needed to tell him the other revelation she had that day: She wanted him _._

 _All of him_.

The full relationship, every single attachment. It was clear she needed him as a permanent fixture. Harry was becoming a lot more important than she had ever dreamed of.

The two ordered their meals, talking quietly about the rest of their day. Harry told her about the third year's prank and the idea he had to ask Draco to help him with the next lesson.

"Have you heard anything from him? I think it's a great idea, if you can get him to agree. Hopefully the students will understand how serious their little prank was," Pansy spoke, annoyance seeping into her tone. Harry was angry about the whole thing, and _that_ bothered her more than the prank itself.

"I sent an owl, but I've not heard word. If he agrees, I think it would really give them all a better idea of what happened during the war."

Pansy nodded, agreeing silently. She couldn't imagine what the world would have been like if they would have talked more about the first war, rather than pushing it under a rug and hoping the past would fade.

Their dinner came, and they talked between bites.

"Come back to my place and we'll share a bottle of wine?" Pansy asked him.

"As if I could say no." He winked, moving to help her from her chair. "But I can't stay too late. I have the first years early tomorrow."

"Okay." She shrugged, biting her lip thoughtfully. Pansy couldn't wait to get back to the privacy of her flat.


	15. Chapter 14

**Warning: SMUT**

 _Here's an extra steamy chapter because I was so neglectful and unable to upload at all last week!_

* * *

 **The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter Fourteen_

* * *

Harry paid for their meals, thanking the receptionist kindly before ducking from the warmth of the building. Aiming to get home quickly, the pair disapparated into the night. They landed on the steps to Pansy's front door, and she made fast work to bring down the wards and pull Harry inside.

"I'll grab the wine. Make yourself at home!"

They parted ways as she darted for the kitchen, kicking off her heels as she went. Pulling a bottle of Merlot from the wine rack, she poured two glasses. Pansy eyed the bottle momentarily before nodding and tucking it under her arm, deciding she ought to bring it with her for liquid luck. Moving back into the sitting room, she offered one of the crystals to Harry, then settled onto the couch beside him.

Before she could even take a sip, Harry grabbed her face, pressing his lips firmly against hers.

"Sorry to intrude, but I've been dying to do that all day," he said, releasing her from his grasp.

"Don't ever apologize for kissing me. I love it."

Pansy leaned forward, setting her drink and the wine bottle onto the coffee table. Shifting her weight to slip onto Harry's lap, she pressed her lips to his, the intensity of the embrace giving her the push of encouragement she needed to confess her need for _more_. She nipped him lightly before leaning back, tracing her fingers across his lips and mirroring the grin that graced his features.

"I want you, Harry. And I don't just mean in _that_ way," she whispered, brushing her hand across the obvious bulge in his trousers. "I've done a lot of thinking, and I know we can be so much _more_ than this. I want the labels, I want it all…"

She was absolutely terrified to put herself out there, and she cast her eyes away, afraid of what he'd respond. She spoke her words with confidence, but she was shaking inside.

"Hey," Harry whispered, taking her chin and gently directing her face back towards his. "Is that really what you want, because I do, too." His eyes bore into hers, searching for confirmation of her confession. She could see how sincere he was.

Pansy let out a laugh _\- relieved -_ and shook her head as the weight of his words enveloped her heart with security. "Oh, thank _fuck_! I didn't want to bring it up and make a fool of myself."

Harry chuckled, moving his hand to cup her cheek. Rubbing small circles on her lower back with the other, he coaxed her forward, soothing her nearly bruised ego with a gentle touch. Pansy leaned in to capture his lips, rolling her hips and shuddering from the sensation at her core.

"Come on, then," she coo'd. "This couch may be comfy, but if Mopsy catches us snogging like _this,_ she'll demand that we get married like ' _proper people'._ " She smirked, pulling Harry up.

Holding his hand, Harry let her guide him down the hallway and through her bedroom entrance. Before the door was even fully closed, his lips crashed onto hers once more. Without barely losing contact, they stripped each other from their evening attire, only breaking the kiss to pull Pansy's dress over her head. She inched backwards, hands gripping his shoulders, and pulled him down ontop her when the backs of her knees met the bed.

Harry's hands roamed the body he'd come to adore, her skin like creamy velvet under his touch. His lips trailed down her neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Panting, she arched her back and rose to press herself against him, barely able to contain the need to feel him inside her. Grasping her hips in a bruising grip, he ground down hard, losing himself in her heat as he buried fully within her.

Pansy's moans filled the air when Harry brought his hand between them to rub circles on her clit. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she squeezed, begging that he pick up the pace. Sweat dripped down her neck as she threw her head back, her body coiling nearly painfully as she neared the edge of oblivion. Her orgasm ripped through her body, shivers rippling down her spine, and she felt Harry tumble with her.

Sated, he rolled to her side, pulling out gently and tucking her against his chest. His arms wrapped protectively around her small frame, and Pansy closed her eyes as his breath skated warm across the side of her neck. Her skin felt hot in the aftermath of desire, but she needed nothing more than to keep Harry within reach. Eyes closed, she smiled as his voice carried softly.

"Do you think my _girlfriend_ would mind if I stayed the night?"

"You've to be at Hogwarts early, you said. Are you sure?" she whispered into the night.

"I'm sure I'll find _some_ way to wake myself up," he answered mischievously, kissing her shoulder soundly.

Pansy rolled to face him, scooting up his chest to smooth his lips gently with her own. Reaching for the long forgotten duvet, she burrowed herself down against him, pulling it across their bodies before quickly falling into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**TRIGGER WARNING:** _Rape, Torture_

* * *

 **The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter Fifteen_

* * *

Pansy moved down the corridor, head bent low as she pushed through the darkness. It was late, and the lanterns fixed to the walls cast an eerie glow, the shadow of flames dancing languidly across the floor. She'd been in detention again with Professor Carrow - _Alecto_ \- after failing to cast an unforgivable on a first year quick enough. That single moment of hesitation resulted in the last two hours on her knees, scrubbing the floor of the classroom that once homed Muggle Studies.

" _If you want to act like the lower class, then you'll be treated as such."_ The words played in her mind as she descended deeper into the castle, entering the dungeons where she'd soon find safety in her common room. The temperature seemed to drop drastically, the warmth swirling through the building not quite reaching this part of the school. Her legs shook, the damp air seeping straight to her bones.

 _Not much further_ , she thought. _Keep moving. Eyes down._

Just as she reached the round of a corner, one corridor away from her desired destination, a shadow stepped directly in her path. She slammed to a halt, crashing into the hard figure and falling to the floor. A chill ran through her veins, not from the freezing stone beneath her, but who met her eyes as she dared lift them from the floor.

Amycus Carrow stood leering above her, a predatory smile stretched across his face. It was a look that held promise of the torment he wished to inflict, a look that she'd been met with before. Pansy tried not to moved, pinching her mouth into a tight line and willing her hands to stop shaking. _Fear_ , she knew, would surely only make their encounter worse.

"Why, if isn't my favorite darling Slytherin," he purred, reaching a large hand out to drag his knuckles down her cheek. "My day just might end well after all." Amycus leered, releasing her face only to grasp her by the behind and pull her roughly against him. His breath wafted over her face, the scent of whiskey assaulting her nostrils.

Pansy flushed, knowing her face was betraying her feelings, and blinked rapidly as tears formed behind her eyelids. "Professor Carrow," she mumbled hoarsely, keeping her eyes fixed at a point on the wall behind his head.

 _One, two, three, four, five…_ She counted the stones, concentrating on anything other than the hands that flipped up her skirt, tracing lines that burned like fire across her skin.

"Now, love… hold still and you might just enjoy this." Pansy suppressed a gag, his breath hot and rancid across her cheek. His lips found hers, rough and urgent, and she squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back the tears as she forced her mind to recite the ingredients for Polyjuice, the first potion she could conjure to the front of her mind.

 _Fluxweed… Boomslang skin… Knotgrass…_

 _Nott… Theo-Draco-Blaise-Daphne-Millicent…_

Pansy cried out, her thoughts ripped back to the present as an unfamiliar sensation tore through her core. Pain blinded her, and she slumped her shoulders, chin falling to her chest as sobs ripped soundly from her mouth.

Tears dripped down her chin as she gripped her hands at the stone behind her, her cries silenced with a flick of Carrow's wand.

This wasn't supposed to happen - not to _her_. Cry all she'd like, her friends didn't know she was here. They weren't coming to save her.

It ended nearly as quickly as it began, and she fell to the floor when he pulled away from her, his leer still in place as he eyed his now used prey.

"Thank me," he whispered huskily, crouching to catch her eye.

"... _W-what?"_ Pansy muttered, her previous will to hold strong long gone.

 _Had she heard him correctly?_

"I said you bloody _thank me_ for what I've done for you."

Pansy stared incredulously at the man who'd taken everything from her, staring but not seeing because this was so very _wrong_ that it just couldn't be real.

Her response did not come quickly enough, and before she could react, Amycus Carrow stood and cast the first of many Crucios she'd receive over the year.

Barely conscious, lips dried from her painful cries, her resolve cracked and she mumbled the words of defeat. As though he simply couldn't resist, a final blast from his wand tore out with a crack, connecting with her limp limbs and pulling one final sickening scream from her throat.

"Pansy. _PANSY,"_ Harry cried, shaking the writhing form beside him.

Her screams had woken him from his slumber, and he was quick to his feet, locating his wand and flicking the candles to life in her small bedroom.

"Please, it's only me. Wake up!" His desperate pleas finally broke through, and her eyes snapped open with a start.

Gasping for air, she took in her surroundings with wild eyes, sweat slick on her forehead and her normally sleek locks matted to the gleaming skin.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so so sorry," she cried, her emotions overwhelming her as she realized she was home, safe.

* * *

 **A/N:** And _I'M_ so sorry, readers! Her back history is so very important to the story. I hated writing this with every ounce of my being. My sincerest apologies.


	17. Chapter 16

**The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter Sixteen_

* * *

Hermione had her trusty planner tucked under her arm as she plopped down into the comfy desk chair. Being forced into maternity leave had put a huge dent in her plans of taking over as Head of the Care and Regulations of Magical Creatures department. They could keep her from the Ministry, but they couldn't stop her from working at home - try as they might.

"Gilly!" she called out, and with a _Pop!_ her house elf appeared in front of her.

"My mistress called?" the little elf asked.

"Yes, Gilly. Could you please go to the Ministry and get me the Werewolf case file from my office?" Hermione batted her eyelashes at the small elf.

"Yous is not supposed to be working! You is with child. My master will _not_ be pleased. Mistress should _not_ be working!" Gilly leaned forward, her long nose nearly brushing Hermione's as she held a stern look upon her face.

"Gilly, please! I'm going mad just sitting here. The baby isn't due for another two weeks, and I need to keep busy. You know they say first time mum's tend to birth late anyway!" She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. " _Look_ \- I'll take you shopping later. Maybe the walking will help ease the madness." Hermione beamed at the elf, praying her hopeful expression might convince her.

" _Fine_ , but Mistress will be working on the patio. Gilly needs to be tending the flowers." She smiled, though her eyes were still narrowed as she disappeared from sight.

"Okay... I'll just meet you out there," Hermione called out, though the elf had gone. She gathered up her notes and waddled out of the the office door towards the garden.

Gilly was a wedding present from Narcissa. Naturally, Hermione had been livid, but Draco talked her down and explained that Gilly had been _his_ nurse elf. He knew that his mother meant well - that it wasn't done in spite.

Over time, she and Gilly grew close, and the little elf grew to be more and more bossy as she made herself a permanent fixture in their lives. Hermione loved Gilly, and she knew that she just wanted the best for her family.

Hermione pushed the patio door open and made her way to the large set of wicker furniture she'd begged Draco to buy her after she moved in. This was one of her favorite places on the entire Manor grounds, as it overlooked the vast, colourful gardens.

She set her planner down in perfect timing as Gilly reappeared with the rather large file she'd requested.

"Here's Mistress's things. Gilly will fetch some tea."

Hermione began sorting through the case files; she had everything colour coded and in perfect order. She was really hoping to push more laws through regarding Werewolf rights, and that meant being meticulously prepared.

"'Mione?" a familiar voice called out from just inside the house.

"Out on the patio!"

" _Oh my gods_! Look at you!" The tall redhead emerged through the glass door, rushing forward to pull Hermione from her chair.

"I do hope that's in response to my beautiful _glow_ ," Hermione teased.

"Of course!" She chuckled. "How are you feeling? Gods, you must be ready to pop! Draco taking good care of you?" Ginny inquired.

"Yes, though he's always right up my arse. _You shouldn't eat that! Are you feeling okay?_ _What are doing?_ " She mocked her in best posh impression. "The annoying _prat_." She grinned. "But enough about that. How are you? I hadn't a clue you were home already! How was Italy?"

"Oh, 'Mione, it was _beautiful_!" she breathed out in a rush of excitement. "We won all three games, and of course, Italy is just magnificent! I'm only back here for a short time until we pick up again, you know."

"Yes, and we'll make the most of it, won't we?" She sighed, reaching across the table to pat her friend's hand. "You know, I'd love to visit there one day. Blaise tells Draco all the time we need to come."

Hermione wasn't blind to the way Ginny's face flushed at the mention of the handsome Italian man. "Ginny, what's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

"I met someone… _thatyouknow_ ," she mumbled quickly.

"By all means, continue! It's always a drawn out story with you," Hermione laughed, her words ringing nothing but truth. Ginny Weasley _loved_ a good tale.

"I've been seeing Blaise," she threw out. "We ran into one another at a pub one night after practice. I was just sitting at the bar talking to my teammates and he sidled up next to me, all cocky and handsome and— well," she flushed, "we started talking and things just went quickly from there." Ginny was beaming, though her cheeks were still stained pink.

 _That explains the look,_ Hermione thought.

"Oh, Gin! How exciting for you! Blaise is _wonderful -_ when you get past the huge ego and overconfidence, over course." They laughed, both envisioning the dark man who could hold an entire crowd captive with one sultry stare. "How long has it been, then?"

"Well, just a little over a month… the first run in was only a week after my arrival. But 'Mione, I think he may be the _one_. I really like him. I mean, I know it's so soon but…"

" _No buts_. Myself of all people… well, when you know you _know_ ," Hermione spoke softly, momentarily lost in memory of the first moment she rekindled with her own love. Of course it hadn't been nearly as romantic as Ginny's tale, what with the tension after the war and being forced to share a dorm with someone she despised. They'd clearly worked out their kinks fairly quickly; though her youth had not been forgotten, it's still hard to truly envision a time where she wasn't madly in love with Draco Malfoy.

"How about we go inside and get some lunch? You can tell me more about your trip."

"Perfect. I'm famished!"

Hermione gathered up her things for the second time that day after getting nothing accomplished. _So much for working. Maybe this maternity leave is a permanent thing,_ she thought idly as she followed the bouncing redhead back into the Manor.

"You know, we should gather some of the others for a small party this coming weekend. A bit of _Welcome Home_ , for you _and_ Blaise."

"Brilliant! Haven't seen anyone else yet, actually. Aside from family, of course."

"Of course," Hermione echoed, still thankful that after everything they'd gone through over the years- from petty teenage fights, to battling a war, and her inevitable split with Ron, Molly Weasley and clan still held her as one of their own.

"And everyone else? How is the lot?" Ginny inquired, walking backwards to face her friend.

"Oh! I keep forgetting you've been so cut off. Wait til you hear about Harry and— _Harry_?"

"Harry and _who_?" Ginny sputtered, grinning like the Cheshire cat at the prospect of the latest gossip.

"Oh, Gods, Ginny. No! Harry… he's here." Hermione pointed past the redhead, to the fireplace that Harry just stepped out of.

"Is this a bad time?" he adjusted the frames on his face, glancing between the girls.

"Um…"

"It's okay, Hermione. I'll owl you about the weekend." Ginny smiled softly.

"Please do, it'll be wonderful." Hermione stepped forward, kissing her friend's cheek before waving goodbye as she stepped into the fire and disappeared.

"What's going on? You should be at Hogwarts, no?" Hermione questioned, concern etched into her features.

"It's Pansy," Harry spoke, his own face set in a deep frown.

"What's happened?"

* * *

 **A/N:** A much lighter chapter, this update - and a bit larger than normal, too! Some more excitement approaching quickly. As always, your thoughts are very much appreciated!


	18. Chapter 17

**The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter Seventeen_

* * *

"It was the worst, Hermione. Pansy was screaming and thrashing about. Her whole side of the bed was covered in sweat, but she was freezing."

"A nightmare, then?"

" _Something_ terrible. I tried to console her and she flinched as if I was hurting her." He sighed, taking his glasses from the bridge of his nose to polish them on his shirt. " _She_ apologized, just after. But that look on her face…"

"—won't be forgotten anytime soon," Hermione finished.

"Exactly."

She moved to take the spot next to Harry on the sofa in her parlor. Taking his hand in hers, she squeezed lightly before running her thumb over the rough skin on his palm. "You of all people know what it's like, Harry Potter."

"I'm no stranger to dreams, 'Mione. By any means. It's not that… it's… well, you didn't see her face. She was _broken_. And scared. She was terrified of me, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

" _NOT_ of you. She's had a rough past, Harry. You have to understand."

"How can I when I don't know? Not _really_. We all have a history, given what we lived through. But _what_ happened to her, Hermione? Who did this?"

She sighed, casting her eyes towards the large window at the side of the room. The light shining through was promising, the day setting up to be quite beautiful. "It's not mine to share," she whispered, pulling her gaze back to her friend. "You have to talk to her. I think it's crucial if you want to move past this."

"Move past— well, _of course_. I can't act like this morning didn't bloody happen. I like her so much, Hermione," he confessed, turning Hermione's somber stare to something warmer. "And I'm going to be there for her in any way that I can be. But understand… this morning, it scared me, too. She told, you know… about the cruciatus during our year on the run. We weren't there and they were _all_ treated like animals. I feel helpless, and the past won't let this go."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione cried, her emotions getting the best of her. She wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling him as close as can be with her large frame in between. "You are a _good_ man. Do you hear me? You are so very good! There's nothing we could have done."

Harry brushed a stray tear from her cheek, blinking rapidly from the tears forming in his own eyes at her exclamation.

"You know how to build my confidence back up, 'Mione. I knew I came to the right place," Harry laughed, squeezing her cheek before leaning back into the couch cushions.

"And I might have chosen the wrong time to be here… in my _own_ home," Draco's voice came from the entry of the room, an eyebrow cocked at the scene before him. "Potter," he nodded. "Why is my wife crying on your watch?"

"Malfoy. She's okay, really."

"Hello, husband," Hermione sniffled, using Harry's shoulder as a brace to stand from the couch. "He's come about Pansy."

"Pansy?... What _about_ Pansy," Draco growled, glaring over the top of Hermione's head.

"Nightmare," Hermione whispered, the word barely audible from Harry's current position.

Harry watched the way his expression changed instantly from one of hostility to grief, his brows drawn inward as he began a rapid conversation with his wife in hushed tones.

"He knows," Hermione spoke to Harry, glancing over her shoulder once Draco ceased to speak. "They've been friends since they were just little children. He's seen… well, he _knows._ First hand, even. Some of the things she's gone through…"

Harry sighed, his mouth set in a hard line. "I figured as much." He eyed Draco warily. "And what of it? What can I do?"

"Be there for her."

"I told him…"

"No, _now_. She does this thing… where she tells you to go, just shuts down. It's not conductive to what she really needs. Or _wants_ , subconsciously." Draco scratched the back of head, messing up the generally tidy locks.

"Just be with her. She'll appreciate it."

"I appreciate _this_ , Malfoy. Both of you," Harry smiled, albeit sadly, and stood to envelop his friend one more time. Throwing a glance to Draco at her side, he moved to step around him,

"Woah, mate. Were not there yet."

"Wasn't going to try it, _mate_."

Hermione laughed, the lightness of the situation returning as her two closest men shared something close to a friendly smile.

"Go on, then! Get out of my Manor," Hermione cheered. "Get your girl!"

Harry's grin was genuine as he tossed some powder and called out _Parkinson Place._

"Oh, _shite_! I meant to tell him about the gathering this weekend," Hermione huffed.

" _Hermione_ …" Draco groaned.

"Oops, did I not mention?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I just love Harry and Hermione's relationship. And her forgetfulness… or is it mischievousness? Hehe.


	19. Chapter 18

**The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter Eighteen_

* * *

The fireplace roared to life in the early evening, scaring Pansy where she sat motionless in her sitting room. She'd been staring into space, seemingly seeing nothing until Hermione's face danced at the surface of the flames.

"Hey, Pans. Can I come through?"

" _Merlin_ , you surprised me, Mi," she gasped at the floating head. "Of course you can. Just give me a moment to drop the wards."

Pansy located her wand on a nearby end table and recited the incantation to grant Hermione full access. She'd taken to keeping it closed off recently, aside from calls.

But a moment later, a _very_ pregnant Hermione stepped into the room, immediately pulling Pansy into a bone crushing embrace.

She knew that this visit was coming, no doubt that news of the night before had made it's way to Hermione's ears.

"How are you?" Hermione stepped back, releasing her friend just enough that she could get a good view of her. She had that look on her face - the one that said " _don't give me what you think I want to hear._ " She wanted the deep, sticky truth.

"You Gryffindors are absolutely _insufferable_. Banding together and demanding that I spill my feelings," she scoffed. "Are you sure you and Harry weren't meant to be Hufflepuffs?"

"Oh, no you don't. _One_ \- you don't even know why I'm here!" At that, Pansy scoffed even louder, rolling her eyes at the idea that she could be that naive. "And _two -_ you don't get to deflect this, Pans. Please talk to me."

Hermione had been there for her more times than she could count over the years. After the war, many students decided to head back to Hogwarts to complete their Seventh year. Hermione - _naturally_ \- was given the Head Girl position, and much to everyone's surprise, Draco was Head Boy. They fought _all_ the time, wands literally at each other's throats, and while Pansy found the entire situation to be hilarious, she surprised them all by befriending the girl through the course of the year. By graduation, she and Hermione grew rather close, thanks to her budding romance with the young Malfoy. Or maybe it was thanks to Pansy she was Mrs. Malfoy, after all. Either way - she was beyond thankful for both of them.

Upon graduating, they exchanged countless letters, and Pansy eventually invited Hermione to move into her townhouse.

Hermione experienced the nightmares first hand. She heard the Earth shattering screams and knew every gritty detail of how Pansy Parkinson lost her innocence in a damp, dark hallway.

In return, Hermione had her own share of terrors, and their bond grew further as they learned they had much more in common than they'd ever thought.

"He wasn't supposed to know. Not yet, not like _that_. These are my demons, Mi. _Mine_ to battle." She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes, her upset still fresh as she pictured Harry's wide eyed expression when she'd woken that morning. Her past weighed heavily on her and she didn't want him to know about any of it.

"Pansy, come on. Let's sit down with a cuppa. It's going to be okay." Hermione grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen. "Sit. Let me make the tea." She ordered her into a chair, bristling about the kitchen in her usual take charge manner, despite her sluggish movements and oversized frame.

"Uh, Mi... why don't I do that? Shouldn't you be resting?" Pansy spoke as she attempted to stand back up from the chair she had been pushed onto.

"Not _you_ too! No. I don't want to rest! Just because I'm the size of the damned Manor doesn't mean I can't make tea. Sit. Down," Hermione growled.

"Whoa there. Okay! I'll sit." She chuckled at her friend.

Hermione used her wand to warm up the kettle, and she waddled over to the cupboard to grab two cups for their tea. The kettle hissed ,and she poured both of their cups before summoning the honey. Pansy watched her friend as she did her usual routine with their tea. It was easy for them to fall back into their patterns when together - especially with Hermione calling this home for some time.

"Now that that's taken care of. What happened? Harry came by the Manor. He was really concerned."

Pansy sighed. She had no way around this conversation. She hated talking about that night. It haunted her sleep - it could at least leave her alone when she was awake.

"It was the same nightmare as always. Tha… that night. In the hallway. With that monster. Mi, I _can't_ tell Harry. I'm embarrassed! I just can't. I don't want his pity." She wiped her hands down her face, exasperated beyond belief. "He came back here, 'Mi. Just a bit ago, actually. And I… _fuck_. I could barely even look at him! It was painfully awkward to the point that he just kissed my head and left!" Pansy cried out, smacking both fists against the table, sloshing hot tea on its surface. "He _tried_ , and I dismissed him like a right bloody bitch."

"Pansy Astrid Parkinson! He won't pity you. I know Harry. He would never do that to you." Hermione reached across the small table to take Pansy's shaking hands into her own. "Be honest with him. Tell him. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Nothing at _all._ "

Pansy pulled her hand from Hermione's and dropped her face into her hands. The tears that had gathered earlier began to pour down her face. She'd never had to tell anyone else about that night. Mi was the only one that knew. Draco didn't even know - not _all_ the details - and he was her best friend! How could she tell Harry? He'd know that she was truly broken.

"Mi, you don't understand. I can't! He'll never want to touch me again. I'm broken and tainted. I can't have him know this part of my life." The sobs overtook her and she couldn't handle how weak she felt.

"You of all people know that I do understand. Did you forget the first night you heard me screaming in my sleep? Did you forget the first night that Draco heard me and had had to come face to face with the damage his insane aunt had caused? Don't you dare push me away - and don't you push Harry away, either! He's different, Pansy. He's not some idiot. He has a past, too. Not a pretty one either. Just… just _try_ to explain to him. Let him be your rock." Hermione stood up and wrapped her arms around Pansy.

"Oh gods. How can I be so insensitive? I'm sorry. I forgot about that." Her breathing slowly calmed down as she remembered the first night that Hermione had forgotten a silencing charm on her room. The screams ripped her out of her bed and she ran to Hermione's room to see her thrashing in her bed, screaming about a sword, and Pansy knew then that they were connected more than they ever realized.

"Promise me that you'll talk to him. I can't be the only one to hold you. Plus… you're not my type." Hermione chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm certain Draco would _Avada_ me if I tried to take you away. Thanks, 'Mi. You're right. I need to talk to him… I just hope he can forgive me for my shite attitude today." She moved her arms around Hermione and they sat for a moment just hugging one another.

"His forgiveness is unrivaled, Pans. I promise you that." Hermione pulled back suddenly, excitement lighting her up as she remembered her other reason for coming by.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I didn't just come here to be a pestering Hufflepuff. You're invited to our house for a dinner party on Saturday. Ginny met someone." Hermione smirked.

"Oh, _do_ tell. I didn't think that fiery girl would ever settle down!"

Pansy was finally able to say that she genuinely liked Ginny. The pair butt heads in the beginning; Ginny hated that Pansy and Hermione had gotten close, then moved in together. Hermione was never much for girl friends growing up, and it was obvious that Ginny felt slightly replaced when Pansy came along. It didn't take long for her to get over it, though, and they eventually found a nice balance of friendship.

"You'll never guess. I was a bit shocked at first, but she met him in Italy while she was on tour. A fellow snake."

"Well there's a lot of those! Spit it out, woman. You know I don't have any patience."

"Blaise Zabini." Hermione grinned.

"Blaise. _Sexy_ Blaise. Blaise - as in the Blaise I was in the dungeons with for eight years?" Her jaw hung dramatically, eyes widening at the vision the red haired vixen and dark man would make.

"Yes. Stop being ridiculous! Apparently it's pretty serious. I'm really happy for her."

"Well if anyone can handle the fire, it'll be Blaise. _Sweet Salazar_. We're all hooking up with Gryffindors! What world did we drop into?"

Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You like lions more than you want me to think." Hermione winked.

"Oh hush, you. This is great. Do you think Ronald will blow his lid?"

"Well, I don't think it will be nearly as bad as when Draco and I came out, hm? And I'm not totally sure he even knows about you and Harry yet!" Hermione added thoughtfully.

"Oh, wonderful." Pansy rolled her eyes dramatically. "So, is this casual dining or are you finally giving me another opportunity to dress up and show off my designs?"

"Sorry, Pans… casual. I am not getting into a fancy dress! Have you seen me lately? I'm a hippogriff."

"Now who's being ridiculous? You are beautiful."

Pansy felt relieved after talking to Hermione. They said their farewells, Pansy gently shooing her back through the floo and promising to be more cheerful come the weekend. If there was one thing that could bring her out of a mood, it was a good party - even one she had to share with the likes of all those Gryffindors.


	20. Chapter 19

**The Baby Shower**

 _Chapter Nineteen_

* * *

Draco stood in the corner of the classroom, scanning the rows of students who made it painfully obvious that _they_ were avoiding catching his eye. There was an air of tension about the space as the children fiddled with their quills and spoke quietly amongst their peers.

He'd arrived a few minutes early, just as Harry had instructed, and was surprised to enter the room and find the professor had not yet arrived himself.

He had an inkling that this awkward standoff between students and _ex-_ death eater was exactly what Harry had wanted. Intimidation was a tactic that Draco himself had used on more than one occasion.

Finally, just a moment before class was scheduled to begin, Professor Potter strode into the room and greeted first his students, then Draco with a firm shake of the hand.

Everyone in the classroom seemed to hold their breath as they waited for some sort of announcement as to _why_ Draco Malfoy was standing in their presence. At last, Harry cleared his throat, gesturing to the blond beside him.

"Students, our guest standing before you is Mr. Malfoy. He's here to help teach today's lesson."

" _Draco_ Malfoy," Draco paused, making direct eye contact with a group of Slytherins in the front row. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"As you're aware," Harry continued, moving down the aisles of students as he spoke, "there was an incident earlier this week. A _prank_ of sorts, though you know by now it was _not_ funny."

The students straightened in their chairs, talk of the fiasco peaking their curiosity. "It got me thinking - why not show you the real thing? Why not let you learn _first hand_ what it means to don those robes. Let us hear tales from someone who lived it. Breathed it. _Was_ it."

Harry sat down at his desk with a creak, gesturing once more for Draco to take the floor.

 _And take it, he did._

There's something about a Malfoy that commands attention. As he moved to the front of the room, his polished shoes clicking soundly on the stone floors, not a single other noise could be heard. The eyes of each and every student followed him unblinking, and after what seemed like an eternity of stretched silence, his actions did the necessary speaking.

Draco took hold of his left sleeve, quickly popping the cuff before rolling the fabric back, stopping just above the elbow. Thrusting his arm out for all to see, he refused to react when the class gasped collectively. It wasn't as though the majority didn't know who he was, or that he carried the brand of the fallen Dark Lord, but knowing and _seeing_ were entirely different things. Though the war was long over, there was still something _wrong_ about seeing that ugly stain so openly.

"This," he finally began, "is the _Dark Mark._ I was branded when I was merely sixteen years old - nearly the same age as you lot. That was a point in my life when I thought this was a gift. When I thought that this meant I was destined for something _special_."

The students clung to every word, some even leaning in as not to miss a single syllable.

"I'd like you to close your eyes and envision exactly what I'm going to describe to you." He paused, watching as their eyes closed one by one, if somewhat reluctantly.

"You're standing in a large drawing room - you're aware that this is your home, one of the very rooms you ran through as a child. But you feel like a stranger - _scared shiteless_ \- because it's not home anymore. Surrounding you are men, some thrice your age, sneering, taunting. These are your _Brethren_ , or so they will be." Draco made his way up the first row of students, dragging his wand across the desk tops.

"You know what's coming - _hell_ , you were the one who agreed to it." Draco laughed humorlessly, a harsh bark in the quiet classroom. "But it's not as if you had any real choice in the matter."

He avoided glancing down towards Harry, still sitting calmly at the front of the room, though Draco knew the man was watching him intently.

"This is the day you'll sell your soul to the devil - _figuratively_ \- but only just. There's a madman on a throne before you, and you're shoved to your knees with a sickening crack. _Your mother did always love marble flooring_ ," he mumbled. "And she's there - your mum. Forced to watch as her only child willingly brands his skin, connecting him to the Dark Lord who has no _real_ plans other than to use, abuse, and throw away your life because you _are_ disposable."

"The pain is unlike anything you're likely to ever experience. And you can thank Merlin for that, because when _Voldemort's_ wand touches your skin, you'll wish you were dead. If you try to run, you _will_ be."

Someone in the back row was whimpering, others were sniffling, but Harry made no move to stop him and Draco didn't think he could if he tried. The words were spilling from his lips as though his existence depended upon it.

"The process is long and gruelling. I lasted nearly an hour - just barely - and I'll never forget the humiliation that comes with pissing your pants in a room full of men. I _cried_ , too. They all went through it, of course. But it doesn't ease the pain or soothe your mind. The pain eventually blinded me to the point of unconsciousness. When I woke - hours later - I was in my bed, Mother hovering over me like I was a fragile baby bird." Draco stopped, turning away from the students as his eyes glossed over at the thought of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Draco," Harry hesitated, and the students began to open their eyes at the interruption.

Draco cleared his throat quickly, blinking rapidly before addressing the children once more. "And then you're left with this, a stain and a memory that will likely never leave you - even once the _thing_ that gave it to you is long gone." He touched his fingertips to his forearm, wishing the mark would finally disappear so he wouldn't have a constant reminder of the major _fuck up_ he'd been.

"It's not fun, it brings you no greatness, and it didn't make me any more popular amongst the masses," Draco added as an afterthought. "There's murder, torture, forced sexual encounters and more pain than your minds could even begin to conjure. You see things that will haunt your soul for the rest of your existence, and try as you might - you'll never be the same again."

A small girl in the front row hesitantly raised her hand, shaking slightly as her eyes met Draco's, though his were unfocused as his mind plummeted into darkness.

"Go ahead, Elise," Harry offered, speaking in Draco's stead.

"Thank you, Professor. Mr. Malfoy… I was only wondering… _h-how_ do you deal?"

Draco shook his head, looking thoughtfully at the young girl while pondering his response, though he knew instantly the words that would form on his lips. Visions of Hermione danced behind his eyelids.

"You find a will to live. You find something… _someone_ , that gives your existence meaning." He offered the girl a small smile before addressing the classroom as a whole.

"And you pray to whatever you believe in that you're granted redemption."

Harry nodded curtly at Draco, who made to grab his cloak before heading for the door that would lead him away from this room and the heaviness that it brought him. As he reached for the handle, ready to turn it and escape, the class erupted in applause.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Harry called over the clapping hands, and Draco slipped from the room with a weight lifted slightly from his shoulders.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** This is a dark themed chapter. Forewarning.

* * *

The Baby Shower

 _Chapter Twenty_

* * *

"There's so much I should have told you…" Pansy trailed off, her mind working overtime to come up with the right words. "About my past, I mean… I've had so much happen over the years and I guess I was just afraid that if you knew, you wouldn't look at me the same."

Harry sighed, trying his hardest to be understanding of the situation. Pansy had popped her head through his floor just a few moments earlier, her voice wavering as she all but begged him to let her in. He wouldn't say no of course, no matter how upset they'd both been the last time they'd seen each other. He needed them to resolve whatever this issue was, and it was obvious that Pansy felt the same.

"I've told you more than once that nothing you say could push me away, Pansy." He took hold of her hands, caressing her knuckles softly as he spoke. "You tried to tell me that first night, remember? Damaged goods, you called yourself…" Harry shook his head, dispelling the words for what they really were - complete and utter nonsense.

"All the same." Pansy sniffled, taking back her hand to wipe a tear threatening to escape. "You deserve to know. And I've never felt compelled to tell anyone, besides Hermione - as you're aware."

Harry remained silent, nodding encouragingly.

"But…" Pansy carried on, "I know it's time. Because I care for you like no one ever before, Harry." Her heart swelled with each word, feeling courage to speak the things that felt so unspeakable for _years_.

"My… my father…" she whispered. "He's not a good person. Never was… but as a child I tried my damndest to please the man. I just wanted - well, _I don't know_ , exactly. Approval? Acceptance… Love… Just an _ounce_ of normalcy. Anything other than the cold distance that seemed to surround us." She paused, composing herself.

"If I'm honest, I think he's probably always been a violent man. For the longest time, I thought I'd done something to deserve his hatred, but as I age… I'm finally realizing that it's not something I - _or anyone else_ \- could have possibly brought on themselves. My mother got the brunt of it. I do despise the woman, in case you've been wondering all this time why I never bring them up… but I couldn't wish that treatment on her." She sighed, feeling relief and _foolishness_ and a million other emotions as the words seemed to spill from deep within her.

"My mum thought I was some sort of prize to be raised and given away to the right person - to a _man_ \- when the time came. I'm their only daughter, and as I'm sure you've learned by now… it's in our culture that we grow up, marry, and provide heirs for the other noble houses. It wouldn't be so bad, if only we had the option of who to love instead of being betrothed before we even understood what love _is_."

Harry took her hand once more, stopping her for a moment. "Were you promised to another?"

Pansy laughed - a sound that surprised Harry for such a delicate conversation - and shook her head. "Of course. And to _Draco_ , of all people… We never would have done it, you know." She grinned despite herself, thinking fondly of the boy she grew to call her best mate. "Even had he not fallen head over polished boots for Hermione. We were never suited, and neither of us believed in marriage without bond."

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, feeling relieved to hear her betrothal was to someone she _definitely_ didn't feel romantically inclined towards - sexually or otherwise. "I'm glad." He smiled back. "Because it seems that bond was meant for us. However unlikely…"

"Oh, Harry! I know I was a shite in school. I _know_. But please understand that the way I was raised… it made the resentment and the attitude come unbidden. I thought that to be desirable… to be perfect - _whatever that is_ \- I had to be above everyone. I was cold… unfeeling. At least on the outside…"

Pansy closed her eyes momentarily, drinking up the memories of a past long unwanted. "My father beat me relentlessly. If I got a bad mark… If I spoke back to my mother… If I showed the slightest sign of happiness, it seemed he sucked it right away. He was a miserable old fool, and everyone in his presence would be as well if it were his decision. And in our house, it _always_ was."

"I think so often of the things I would go back and change if I could. I tried to give you up to _Voldemort_ , Harry! How can you forgive me for such an evil act?" The tears she'd managed to hold off came full force, the reality of their conversation sinking in as she knew the hardest part to tell was just past the edge of her lips. "It doesn't matter how horrible my year at Hogwarts had been. I was ready to give you to those _monsters_ just to make it stop, and it makes me feel absolutely sick to know you just… accept that. _How_?"

"I've been told I'm too nice for my own good, sometimes." He smiled sadly. "But forgiveness has always come easy for me, as does the ability to tell when it's deserved." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I know how sorry you are, and I also know that I needed to face Voldemort whether _you_ threw me to him or not."

Pansy nodded - trying to understand - and tucked her chin against his chest, as if her face out of view might make the words come smoother. "I was so, _so_ scared, Harry. That year… I… it haunts me. Horrible, disgusting dreams that are beyond nightmares - because when I wake, I know that in reality, those terrors truly happened. And I feel like I can't escape them."

"Do you…" he hesitated, knowing they were approaching dangerous waters. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Pansy laughed, a harsh sound compared to her normal tinkle. "I don't _want_ to tell you - or anyone. I don't even want to think about it… But I know that I have to, if we're ever going to move past this."

"I was targeted that year, by one of the professors placed there by the Dark Lord. It started off innocent enough. He followed me around, spoke lewd comments to me out of ear of the other students… but it didn't last." Her eyes took on a slight gaze, her thoughts far away as she spoke quietly. "The first time he cornered me, I thought for sure he just wanted to scare me a bit… use his perverse words to get whatever _kick_ wets his knickers. But it was so dark, in the dungeons… and he cast a silencing charm and I had this sudden fear that he was going to kill me, right there. Just for fun." She shivered, almost able to feel the cold stones pressed against her back. Harry squeezed harder, running his hand over her hair to soothe her nerves.

"There were so many times I wish he would have. I screamed and screamed even though I knew no one would hear me… I finally realized that no amount of crying would help. He _liked_ it… the way I writhed when he cursed me… the way I sobbed when he…"

"What did he do to you, Pansy?" Harry whispered, the shake in his voice the only betrayal of his emotions.

A sob caught in her throat, and she buried her cheek closer to him, soaking fabric with her tears. "He took _everything_ from me, Harry. My pride… my strength… m-my virtue." Pansy cried, gripping her hands to his shirt so hard it could tear. "I tried to tell my parents… but my father, he said that it was _my_ fault. That I surely led the man on and got exactly what I had coming."

Harry saw red, his vision nearly blurred by the fury coursing through him. " _Bullshite_ ," he yelled, startling Pansy from his grip. "You didn't believe him, did you? You _don't_ believe that?"

"Of course not, Harry, but to hear him say those words… it was unimaginable. I didn't know what to think. I was in shock, for the longest time. And my mum… she cried for weeks saying I was ruined and that no nobleman would ever possibly take me under ' _these conditions_ '." Pansy spat the last words out, bitter on her tongue. She sat forwards, looking Harry directly in the eye.

"It wasn't just that once, Harry. It happened… _oh_ , I couldn't possibly count. And still haunts me to this day." Pansy swiped at her face, trying to compose herself. "The worst part is, it probably wasn't only me. I can only imagine who else shares these same terrors as I."

"Fuck." Harry punched his fist to the cushion at his side. " _Fuck, fuck, fuck_!" he shouted. "And I was gone that year, trying to find a way to stop all of the madness. I thought that we had it so bad, out on the run… I had no clue, Pansy." Tears formed in his own eyes now as he tugged her flush against him, cradling her gently and muttering his apologies. "I am so, so so sorry I couldn't save you. Any of you."

"But you, did, Harry! I'm certain I didn't appreciate it in the moment… you… you _died,_ Harry! For all of us."

"How did you know?" he ask, bewilderment written all over his face.

" _Hermione_ ," she smiled sadly. "Who else? There's no secrets between us."

"Of course. Well… I'm here now, aren't I?" he smiled back.

"I couldn't be more thankful, truly. You've saved me more than once, you just didn't know it yet." she whispered, hugging him as if her life depended on it.

In this moment, she sort of thought it _did._


End file.
